Tú, yo y nadie más
by saku-suzumiya
Summary: Sakura no soy un ángel, sabes que no te voy a dar palabras de consuelo, es más me pareces una molestia aun así quiero que entiendas que Naruto es mi mejor amigo y no pienso reprenderlo por lo que te hizo
1. Prefacio

Puka…!!! Nuevo fic ñiusss es un fic que pasa del negro al color ¡

Este Sasuke es frio, con sentido común pero recuerden es malo.

* * *

Tú, yo y nadie más.

Y a veces te lastiman las personas que menos crees….

Capitulo 1: Prefacio

_**- Sakura no soy un ángel, sabes que no te voy a dar palabras de consuelo, es más me pareces una molestia, pero no te voy a dejar en la calle así como estas aun así quiero que entiendas que Naruto es mi mejor amigo y no pienso dejar de hablarle o reprenderlo por lo que te hizo**_

P.V.O Sasuke

Entre abro los ojos, y al instante la luz que entra por la ventana me ciega por completo.

Estoy desconcertado, cuando abro otra vez los ojos me topo con cortinas rosadas, miro alrededor y veo que el cuarto es de un blanco claro adornado por flores, estrellas y revistas de niña por todas partes… yo no recordaba tener cortinas rosas en mi habitación.

**Exacto Sasuke, porque no estás en tu habitación.**

Siento algo cálido pegado a todo mi cuerpo, mandando descargas eléctricas a mi columna vertebral… algo cálido… una respiración… una cabellera rosada….

Sakura – suelto en un suspiro… demonios si ella estaría así conmigo por un buen rato tendría que controlar mis estúpidas hormonas.

-Sas… Sasuke- Susurra, entreabriendo los ojos, maravillándome con su tono de verde perfecto, tan atrayente… _tan hermoso. _Me doy cuenta de que sus labios me quedan a escasa distancia, listos para ser consumidos por los míos…por mis ansias…

**No seas idiota, sabes que lo menos que necesita es un acosador.**

- Buenos días – le susurro, apartando algunos mechones de cabello que me estorbaban para poder mirarla completa, pero ella no se sonroja, ni siquiera se da cuenta…

Esta pérdida… esta herida.

- ¿Qué... ¿Qué sucedió?... – huyo de su mirada, como desearía que nunca lo recordara…-

- ayer…tu llegaste… - no emite ningún sonido, no se mueve… no respira, pero me doy cuenta de que ella acababa de recordar todo cuando su pequeña cara de desconcierto se transforma en una mueca… cuando el liquido incoloro surca sus mejillas, cuando se aparta de mí, como si quemase…- Sakura, puedes quedarte aquí… ayer te lo ofrecí, mientras arreglas las cosas…- su ropa estaba sucia, tenía la blusa rota, y sus pantalones rasgados, las manos le temblaban y su tez tomo un tono aun mas blanco…

**Le duele, y no podía hacer nada para frenarlo.**

- Sakura no soy un ángel, sabes que no te voy a dar palabras de consuelo, es más me pareces una molestia, pero no te voy a dejar en la calle así como estas aun así quiero que entiendas que Naruto es mi mejor amigo y no pienso dejar de hablarle o reprenderlo por lo que te hizo – tenía que entender que yo no la trataría bien, la quería… me gustaba… estaba buena, pero mi cariño barato solo se lo daría mientras estuviera rota… solo porque yo sabía que lo que le estaba haciendo Naruto, podría decirse que ayudarla era mi redención.

No se movió, no hablo, solo se quedo ahí, sentada en el suelo abrazándose ella misma, era penoso saber que no tenía con quien ir… ni amigas ni novio… solo yo… que niña tan estúpida.

* * *

Me quite la ropa enfrente de ella, de todas formas ni siquiera prestaba atención a nada.

Salí dispuesto a ver a Naruto, pero lo encontré sentado en la banca del parque cercano a mi departamento, con una cara de muerto… que me dio lastima-

- Mis respetos Naruto, te tiraste a Hinata – sus ojos se entrecerraron- te tiraste a las dos…

- no me jodas…

- Ni te sientas mal, ya lo hiciste, te advertí que Hinata sería pan comido pero que ni tocaras a Sakura - ¿Contradictorio?... pues yo pienso que no, desde un inicio yo quería tirarme a Sakura primero-

-¡tu le dijiste! ¡Tú mandaste!!Ella ni siquiera sabía donde vivía! – se lanzo cobre a golpes, cosa fácil, lo azote contra el suelo-

- soy tu mejor amigo idiota, yo no la mande, seguramente fue Neji

- ¡maldita sea! Sasuke ¿Qué hago?... amo a Sakura pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza a Hinata…- que idiota se había enamorado de ambas-

- olvídate de Sakura, la muy idiota está en mi casa, mira Naruto, yo soy el que juega con las niñas, el que las usa y después las tira y te advertí que no hicieras lo mismo

- no la toques…no le hagas daño - ¿daño?... era un bastardo pero no un hijo de… yo no quería dañar a Sakura, o por lo menos no después de lo que le había hecho Naruto…-

- Naruto estás perdido…

* * *

P.V.O Sakura

Mentiras…

La lluvia en mis oídos era todo lo que podía escuchar, sabía que no estaba lloviendo pero podía jurar que sentí gotas de lluvia caer sobre mi cabeza..

Estaba sola, con esta gran herida punzando y desgarrando.

No sentía sed, ni hambre, ni cansancio, ni dolor, no quería moverme… estaba congelada… no podía entender… no quería comprender…

Solo sabía que estar en la casa de Sasuke no había sido una de mis acciones más correctas…

Continuara…

.-*.-*.-*

El inicio no es bonito lo sé, es un poco lúgubre, pero entiendan lo que le paso a Sakura no fue nada lindo, y como sabemos Saku le da vida a la monótona vida de Sasuke, pero ahora ella no está.


	2. Shock

**Aquí ta gracias por sus 5 comentarios!!! O son más? Bueno gracias!!!!!**

**Aquí ta el que sigue!! Si tengo faltas de ortografía les molestaría escribirlas bien en su mensaje please!!**

**Jjejej **

**Bueno espero que lloren tal vez en ese capi no, pero no prometo nada para el que viene**

* * *

**Porque a veces el amor descompone la mente….y el dolor el corazón**

**Capitulo 2: Shock **

**P.V.O Sasuke **

Había un pequeño problema, Sakura no estaba en mi casa como se lo había dicho a Naruto, de hecho yo estaba en su casa… su departamento… me maldije a mi mismo…-

-Sakura te voy a sacar de aquí… - mire alrededor de su habitación, justo en el espejo tenía un montón de fotos de ellos tres… de ella y el… ese no era un buen lugar para que ella intentara olvidar… ella necesitaba algo neutral… - así que empaca tus cosas, te doy 15 minutos – Salí de su pequeña habitación y me senté en el sillón color marrón que había en la sala… esperando…-

Sakura no era una chica tonta, era molesta, infantil, dulce, artante, insoportable pero no tonta… ¿Cómo había podido caer tan bajo….? ¿Cómo era que… - Después se lo preguntaría-

- Sakura te quedan 3 minutos – le grite… no recibí respuesta-

**Tal vez sea porque no te quiere ni ver Sasuke**

No escuche ruido proveniente de la habitación… nada… -resople- con ella tendría que tener paciencia …

**Justo lo que jamás había tenido.**

Me levante con cansancio, y azote la puerta de Sakura buscándola, dispuesto a gritarle un par de cosas hirientes … pero … la encontré en la misma posición, sentada en el suelo, mirando algo sin mirar realmente… -estaba casi seguro de que no me había ni siquiera escuchado-

- Hey Sakura… Sakura… bueno voy a meter tu ropa en ….mmm… tu mochila de la escuela - No me respondió… la vista que me ofrecía era desgarradora, de tanto llorar tenia las mejillas hinchadas… de tanto morderse el labio tenía una horrible cicatriz en el, se había mordido las uñas hasta sangrar… tal vez había pensado que si se producía dolor físico… no sentiría el emocional… sentí pena… no pensé que ella se sintiera tan mal cuando la había visto llorar dos días atrás…-

Deje de mirarla, tome su mochila y tire todos sus cuadernos al suelo –ella ni siquiera de inmuto – joder, era como si estuviera en otro planeta- comencé a meter toda la ropa de los cajones, no me costó trabajo acomodarla, Sakura era una persona bastante ordenada y tenía hasta su ropa interior doblada – sonreí- era una tonta.

Ella siempre me había parecido de la clase de chicas que nunca se saltaba una clase, que siempre hacían su tarea, que nunca le contestaban a sus padres, que nunca hacia nada malo, una tonta y aburrida chica torpe y ñoña…

_**La clase de chica que más odiaba… **_

_**No todas las chicas son como las zorras que acostumbras…-**_me había dicho Kiba cuando el apostaba a favor de Naruto, sobre quien se la tiraba primero.

Pues no había resultado ser tan santa porque se había enrollado con Naruto.

**Estúpido Naruto… me la hubiera dejado a mí**

Sin darme cuenta había terminado de meter toda su ropa, proseguí a buscar cosas que ella pudiera utilizar… peluches, no los quería en mi departamento, resumí que nada de eso era importante… camine sin darme cuenta que ya estaba frente a su espejo contemplando las fotos…

_**¿Ya te fijaste en la secuencia Sasuke?**_- Esa estúpida voz llamada conciencia me estaba jodiendo la vida, pero tenía razón… Sakura no era estúpida, siempre lo había sabido.

Las fotos iban en orden, la primera era cuando habíamos ido a la feria los cuatro, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y yo, no recordaba porque estaba ahí, la segunda era una de Hinata con Sakura, por alguna razón quite esa foto y la guarde en mi pantalón, la siguiente era de ella con Naruto, no era importante, pero en la cuarta había algo raro… era una foto de los tres en la cual Naruto estaba abrazando a las dos, pero solo miraba a Hinata…

La siguiente era una foto de Naruto con Hinata, pase de largo todas las demás intentando buscar la secuencia, en algunas Hinata estaba sonrojada mientras Naruto la abrazaba, en otras Naruto la tenía tomada de la mano y en la última Naruto estaba dándole cariño barato a Sakura mientras veía a Hinata… Bastardo.

Sakura tal vez ya sabía lo que estaba sucediendo… pero ¿entonces por qué?

_**El amor a veces idiotiza Sasuke –**_absurdo, el amor era una estupidez. Clara y pura idiotez.

Joder, volví a la realidad cuando la alarma de mi reloj sonó, ya eran más de las seis y Sakura no había comido desde hace dos días y mucho menos se había movido de esa posición, tal vez la circulación se le había cortado…-

Me puse la mochila rosada en hombros sintiéndome ridículo, tome una cobija de Sakura en la cual la envolví torpemente debido a la posición en la que se encontraba sentada, y sin más la cargue… era ligera… demasiado.

La saque y la lleve caminando hasta mi apartamento, estaba como a unas 16 cuadras del de ella… - maldición 16 cuadras en las que Sasuke Uchida (aclárenme en Naruto en japonés es Uchida pero en español lo ponen como Achicha cual pongo?) Caminaba con una estúpida mochila color rosa y cargaba a una chica que parecía estar en el mas allá-

No hace falta decir que entrar a mi departamento fue la gloria. En donde no había las estúpidas cortinas rosadas ni paredes blancas ni los demoniacos peluches de Sakura-

- Sakura estas en mi departamento… hey- no obtuve respuesta… sin pensármelo dos veces corrí a la bañera abrí el agua fría, recosté a Sakura en el suelo, mientras me quitaba la mochila y me subía las mangas de mi camisa negra, cerré el grifo cuando la bañera estaba a la mitad y sin mas metí a Sakura con todo y ropa al agua helada-

* * *

P.V.O Sakura

El algún punto de mi historia me perdí…

Me deje consumir por el dolor, me perdí en el, me envolvió como si fuera mi mejor amigo, me salvo de la desesperación pero me llevo a un lugar mucho peor… a la oscuridad…

Era incapaz de mover un solo musculo de mi cuerpo, me costaba respirar y me dolía cada vez que el corazón me palpitaba, no escuchaba ningún sonido y no veía absolutamente nada…yo lo llame muerte en vida.

Creo que mi mente estaba haciéndome esto, creo que ella intentaba que yo olvidara porque me había caído… tal vez creía que si me mantenía en la oscuridad no podría ver mi horrible realidad… **se equivoco- ¿de qué serbia eclipsar la mente si el dolor estaba en el corazón?-**

El tiempo había perdido sentido para mi, los minutos, los segundos, las horas, los días, parecían tan iguales que no podía distinguir, el dolor me volvía loca, incapaz ni siquiera de mover los labios… dolor, dolor, dolor, dolor, dolor, frustración, era como una continua pesadilla de la que no podía despertar, revivía cada momento que me había matado, cada segundo, no podía creer que hubiera memorizado las facciones de Hinata ni las de Naruto, las recordaba… perfectamente… cada maldito detalle…

Cada estupidez que había cometido…

Justo en el momento en que estaba volviendo a recordar algo quemo mi piel, al inicio solo fue poco… después fue como si me estuviera consumiendo en el maldito infierno, como si alguien me estuviera arrancando la piel, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo comencé a sentir cada parte de mi cuerpo fundiéndose y desee regresar a mi estado catatónico… mi mente reacciono y me dejo ver, una serie de imágenes borrosas, blanco, negro, azul… todo al mismo tiempo, mi cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse intentando acallar el nuevo dolor, pero me hundí en un liquido espeso… no sabía, no recordaba que era, entro a mi garganta y me hizo retorcerme – me estaba ahogando- ¿!Donde demonios estaba!?

* * *

P.V.O Sasuke

Joder, no me había dado cuenta de que se estaba ahogando hasta que comenzó a toser, quite el tapón de la bañera para que esta se vaciara. Si bien Sakura no mostraba muchas señales de vida pero por lo menos había regresado a la conciencia-

- Sakura – mi voz sonó neutral, pero fue suficiente para llamar su atención, logrando que sus ojos color jade ahora vacios y llenos de tristeza se posaran sobre mi rostro, con una cara de confusión total- estas en mi departamento, te voy a bañar… - ella asintió despacio sin quitar la mirada de mi, tal vez ni siquiera sabía quién era, ella no protesto cuando sintió el agua caliente inundar la bañera y tampoco protesto cuando comencé a desabotonar su camisa rota, se la quite despacio, esperando que no se volviera loca y me golpeara, cuando termine me quede petrificado, ¿Cómo demonios se me había ocurrido hacer semejante idiotez?, había metido a mi departamento a una chica indefensa, la cual estaba semidesnuda en mi bañera … recordemos que yo no me contenía las ganas ni con las maestras ¡¿Cómo demonios iba a mantenerme en mis cávales en esos momentos?!...

Bueno lo que tenía que pasar pasaría, gire el rostro para toparme con la espalda desnuda de Sakura… oh si, su delicada y deliciosa espalda, pase la vista en su brasier… que era de ¿ositos?... – sonreí- era una niña… un niña… no pude evitar mirarla a los ojos esperando encontrar el brillo infantil en sus ojos jade, acompañada de un intenso sonrojo, como el que tendría una niña pequeña, como el que ella tendría.

Sentí un escalofrió al toparme con sus ojos vacios, fríos sin ningún sentimiento y con las mejillas empapadas de lagrimas… no parecía el rostro de una niña.

**Sasuke tal vez acaba de recordar lo sucedido**

Termine de quitarle el pantalón, tome un poco de shampo y lo unte en su cabeza, tallando suavemente, bueno hice mi mejor esfuerzo en lavarla, pero ella no ponía mucho de su parte, me enfoque en sus heridas del labio y de los dedos… el agua de la tina se tiño de rojo…. Joder, me estaba sintiendo mal.

- ¿Sakura crees que podrás cambiarte de ropa sola? Porque la verdad no quiero verte desnuda –ella solo asintió débilmente, Salí del baño y tome lo primero que vi, toda su ropa interior tenia dibujitos… supuse que la piyama era la que tenia estampado de vacas, le puse todo en el baño junto con una toalla – te voy a sacar, debes estar débil- era como un palillo, se tropezó antes de salir, supuse que aun estaba entumida por estar tanto tiempo en aquella posición tan incómoda, pero al cabo de unos segundos pudo mantenerse de pie… Salí de ese lugar lo más rápido que pude…

**¿Acaso sentía ganas de golpear a Naruto, por lo que le había hecho a Sakura? –**imposible

Bueno, en ese momento lo que importaba era que Sakura comiera algo…tenia sopas instantáneas y nada mas… no había ido al supermercado durante muchísimo tiempo.

Escuche la cadena del baño jalarse, -un problema menos.- pensé, mientras metía la sopa al microondas.

Esperaba que Sakura no pensara que yo la consolaría, porque lamentablemente eso nunca iba a pasar, yo no era de esos… yo no era Naruto.

Entre al baño después de 5 minutos, ella estaba sentada en la tasa del baño, con la piyama ya puesta y de nuevo volvió a mirarme… confundida-

- Sakura, ven a comer algo, para que después te duermas – ella asintió débilmente otra vez, se puso de pie y camino atrás de mi… sin hacer un solo ruido como un zombie-

- Sakura, de una vez te advierto que si quieres quedarte aquí, me tendrás que contar lo que te sucedió – hizo una mueca- no ahora, cuando te sientas mejor – suponía-

Y de nuevo asintió, tardo unos minutos en controlar el temblor de sus manos para tomar la sopa y beber…

En esos momentos Sakura era la viva imagen de la fragilidad, no era la chica fastidiosa, molesta y antipática que conocía… era débil, rompible… más bien estaba completamente rota-

-Sakura cuando acabes, dormirás en mi cama, conmigo… - ella debía de estar en su mundo porque no protesto ni pensó en lo que podría suceder-

* * *

P.V.O Sakura

**Sasuke…**

Estaba sintiendo tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que no reconocía cual era cual.

Sabía que la sopa estaba hirviendo, pero no me quemaba la lengua o por lo menos no lo sabía…

Sentía la mirada penetrante que Sasuke siempre había tenido… pero no me molestaba…

No tenía hambre, ni sueño, ni dolor… eso me aterraba… **no podía sentir muchas cosas.**

Cuando termine la sopa el me llevo a una habitación… no reconocí el color…

* * *

P.V.O Sasuke

Era como un muñeco de trapo… una muñeca de trapo…

La metí en la cama y después la abrase

**Un poco de cariño barato supongo que no haría daño**

_**Tal vez a ella no pero ¿y a ti?-**_bien, a veces no entendía a mi conciencia y cuando eso sucedía la ignoraba…

Ella no puso oposición, y solo se dejo llevar por mí… a lo que en 5 minutos ya estaba en otro mundo…

**¿A qué hora piensas dormir Sasuke?**

Cuando ella parase de llorar dormida.

Continuara…

* * *

Feo?

Bueno en respuesta a un comentario, siento decir que Naruto no la violo, el no es tan malo (si como no) pero bueno este no es el caso, fue algo peor, si alguna vez alguien ha perdido a su mejor amigo o amiga por una pelea que ya no se pudo resolver… lo entenderán..

Cada segundo deseo morir… Eso es básicamente lo que siente Sakura

Eto? Sasusaku por siempre!!!


	3. Cariño

Esta cortito jejeje pero ya tengo el siguiente capi escrito así q disfrútenlo

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*-

Capitulo 3: Cariño

Joder, no me molestes, ya te dije que no es cariño barato

P.V.O Sasuke

Cabe aclarar que no dormí en toda la maldita noche, esa chica no tenía fin para sus lágrimas.

Durante toda la noche me pregunte si tenía algún tipo de curiosidad morbosa por las chicas lloronas, pero después de un rato de ver a Sakura gimotear, me di cuenta de que no era curiosidad morbosa sino fascinación… **Fascinación por lo estúpidas que podían ser las mujeres.**

Digo, la muy tonta estaba llorando por lo que le había hecho Naruto, yo no creía que fuera un gran problema, ella podía conseguirse nuevas amigas, un nuevo novio y una nueva vida si tan solo dejase de llorar.

**No todos son como tú**

Pues que lastima.

Oh, es que no iba a mentirme Sakura se pasaba de buena, tenía un trasero que solo se veía una vez y unos pe… bueno la verdad estaba realmente bien y prácticamente era un desperdicio tenerla dormida alado sin siquiera poder tocarla un poquito.

**Otra vez con los pensamientos indecentes…**

Joder, de un momento a otro Sakura abrió sus ¿hermosos ojos? Y me miro con desdén… como si se preguntara que hacía en la misma cama que yo, lista para golpearme y acusarme por violación… pero justo cuando sus labios se abrieron para pronunciar una palabra, bajo la vista y se cubrió con las sabanas intentando ahogar sus sonoros gimoteos…

**Oh que novedad estaba llorando otra vez**

- Sakura, tienes que levantarte, tenemos que ir a la escuela - si como no- No respondió, supuse que no querría ir a ver a Hinata ni a Naruto y que por lo tanto yo no iría – que sufrimiento-

- Tengo que ir a comprar comida, te dejare la televisión prendida – Realmente no tenía ganas de levantarme en todo el día, pero no quería estarla consolando.

No espere su contestación y me largue al supermercado.

No iba muy a menudo de compras, pero supuse que tendría que comprar muchas cosas para que Sakura hiciera de comer para ambos.

**¿Esperas que ella te haga de comer?**

Si no podía pagarme con dinero y no creía que lo hiciese con su cuerpo; entonces ¿Cómo me pagaría la renta por quedarse en mi departamento? Por supuesto que no le saldría gratis.

Tome lo primero que vi, jugo, atún, papel, sopas, agua, arroz… lo primero que vi…

**Compra helado**

Y compre helado, supuse que así Sakura podría entretenerse en algo, suponía que a las mujeres les gustaba atragantarse con helado cuando estaban deprimidas o por lo menos eso pasaban en la televisión.

**¿Cuál será su sabor favorito?**

Mi conciencia a veces hacia preguntas interesantes, ¿Chocolate, fresa, helado con galleta, helado sabor flan con trocitos de pay de queso encima, vainilla, café, napolitano?...mmm…

Decidí llevarme de todos los sabores, aunque mi conciencia lo dudase, llevarle helado solo era un pretexto para que no llorase, de ninguna forma era cariño barato.

- ¿Encontró todo lo que buscaba?

- si – pero no encontré un tapón para la boca de Sakura – quise decirle, pero una extraña impaciencia me invadía… tal vez no había sido la mejor decisión dejar a Sakura sola en mi departamento, muriéndose del dolor y con un montón de objetos punzocortantes, listos para cortar su piel y causarle un dolor mayor…

**Joder, ¿podrías dejar de pensar en esa cosa?**

Si pudiera sacármela de la cabeza, ya lo hubiera hecho.

-Gracias por su compra

- la próxima vez sea más rápida, este servicio es muy malo

- lo… lo siento

- Si Sakura se mata, usted pagara el funeral – la próxima vez no me quedaría sin dormir toda la noche, al parecer me había hecho daño-

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

**P.V.O. Sakura**

Aquel estúpido que dijo que las cosas se ven mejor en la mañana estaba drogado, o al menos esa regla no serbia para mis mejillas hinchados ni tampoco para mis labios morados cubiertos de sangre y no necesitaban saber que el agujero en mi corazón se había vuelto mucho más profundo y podrido…- suspire- el nido que se había vuelto mi cabello no tenia solución, tenía que arreglarme un poco, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para alzar la mano para tocarme la sien y aplacar el fuerte dolor de cabeza que me acechaba…

Se siente como la vez en la que te emborrachaste con Naruto ¿verdad? – la sonrisa que dibuje me dolió aun mas que el recuerdo de su nombre, puse todas mis fuerzas para no evocar su imagen pero aun así fue en vano, tenía su sonrisa de niño infantil gravada como fuego en mis mejores memorias…

**¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida?**

Sin darme cuenta, yo tenía en control de la televisión en las manos y los ojos clavados en la típica escena de amor en una comedia romántica.

_El corazón me tembló frenéticamente agitándose, casi podía jurar que se estaba estrellando contra mis órganos buscando la muerte._

Apague la televisión en una serie de movimientos torpes y arroje el control lo más lejos que pude…

Si mis lágrimas no se hubiesen terminado, hubiese llorado-

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

P.V.O. Sasuke

Estúpidas luces rojas, ¿Por qué demonios había tantos semáforos en una distancia de 300 metros?

**Joder.**

Oh, sí, joder.

Cuando por fin pude llegar a mi departamento, no me agrado ver a Sakura en su estado catatónico otra vez, con su mirada perdida en la pantalla negra de la tv.

- Traje comida – sin respuesta – tal vez debas darte una ducha… o tal vez deba darte una ducha

La metí al baño por segunda ocasión, la cubrí hasta la cintura de agua tibia, esperando una reacción violenta, pero lo único que hizo fue estornudar (no creen que la palabra estornudar es extraña?) –

- Te pareces un poco a Naruto, ambos son imprudentes, estúpidos y torpes

**¿A qué vienen los insultos Sasuke? Que no recuerdas que hace 10 minutos te estabas preguntando cual sería su sabor favorito de helado.**

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

P.V.O. Sakura

Había algo que Sasuke Uchiha tenía, que los demás no… la mirada penetrante con la que te consumía , esa voz tan extrañamente fría y cortante y… ese estúpido ego.

Todo eso era considerado su encanto… ¿encanto?...

La sonrisa sínica con la que me comparaba con Naruto me destrozo; me llevo de golpe hasta el mismísimo infierno y me dejo ahí para que me consumiera.

Jamás me había tomado en cuenta sus críticas, sus burlas, sus ofrecimientos… Nunca me habían causado ni un poco de daño… pero en ese momento, su insulto traspaso todas las barreras que tanto trabajo me había costado construir durante todos los años que llevábamos de conocernos, llego hasta el punto más vulnerable de mi corazón, hasta el lugar donde habitaba mi amor, desesperación y dolor por Naruto…

Todos los dulces recuerdos que había compartido cerca de 2 años con él me azotaron en el cerebro como una ráfaga… Dios mío, era como ver mi vida antes de morir

**Desesperación… querer gritar pero que de tu garganta no salga ni un solo sonido**

**Odio… te pudre el corazón **

**Miedo… te arrastra hasta el sitio en donde no quieres estar (canción, y si el miedo, el canto del loco)… justo a la sensación cálida de Naruto**

Mi corazón se agito con tantas ansias que no pude mantenerme sentada, me retorcí.

Era como si mi cuerpo quisiese regresar en el tiempo, a los momentos en donde los cálidos brazos de Naruto lo sujetaban, en donde su cálido aliento quemaba mi oído mientras me susurraba palabras de amor, en los momentos en los que su suave olor me impregnaba… a los momentos en donde yo sentía que todo mi mundo estaba bien, que todo era perfecto, que nadie podría arruinar… en los momentos en los que sus labios chocaban con los míos, un sabor fresco mesclado con azúcar y el odioso sabor a ramen que me encantaba de la boca de Naruto…mis preciados recuerdos… mi vida color de rosa -

- Dios…quítamelo… ¡quítamelo! ¡Lo tengo aquí! ¡Aquí! ¡Su estúpido sabor a ramen! … por favor… llévatelo…

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

P.V.O Sasuke

Sakura no era una chica idiota, solo se estaba desangrando por dentro…solo estaba lastimada

No sabría como describir, lo que estaba sintiendo ella justo en ese momento…

De repente se había vuelto loca, había comenzado a gritar y a tallarse los labios con frenesí, como si intentara borrar su dolor, se contorsionada dentro de la pequeña bañera dándose fuertes golpes, y derramaba la misma cantidad de lagrimas que de sangre sobre el agua…

- ¡Bórralo! ¡Sácalo! ¡No lo quiero… ya no lo quiero…. ¡no quiero sus recuerdos! ¡No quiero su sabor! ¡ Por favor Sasuke! ¡Quítame su sabor! ¡Me está matando!

No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo y mucho menos si era lo correcto pero…

**¿Cariño barato?**

Joder, no me molestes, ya te dije que no es cariño barato… es solo lástima ¡lástima!

**Si como no**

**- **Stk, si tanto quieres que te lo quite, te lo quitare –

Continuara….

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*,

1.- Gracias por todos sus comentarios, gracias por compartir un pedacito de ustedes…

Bueno pues Saku se pone bien loca jajajaja pero es solo el inicio muajaja

Será un fic como de 10 o a lo mucho 15 capis!


	4. Palabras

_**Capitulo 4: ¿Un par de palabras cariñosas?**_

_**Dicen que el amor mata… ¿me pregunto si no me estará matando a mi?**_

_**.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*-*.-*.-*.-*.-***_

P.V.O Sakura

- Ne, Naruto-kun ¿me quieres?

- Sakura-chaaan es la única para mí y la adoro más que a Sasuke

- ¿Mas que a Sasuke?

- Si, más que a Sasuke, Sakura nunca dudes de mi amor… nunca

- y tu nunca dudes del mío…

**- ven aquí Sakura-chaan, quédate conmigo**

- Siempre

Una persona como yo, siempre busca cambiar sus debilidades, volverse fuerte para poder proteger a las personas que la rodean

¿Proteger?... yo solo me conformaba con mantenerlos cerca de mí, pero cuando había conocido a Naruto, sentí por primera vez la necesidad de tener a una persona tan enfermizamente que no soportaba que no fuera mío… me había enamorado perdidamente de él, casi justo en el mismo momento en que nos habíamos conocido…

Creo que a eso se le podría llamar amor a primera vista, **esa fue mi primera estupidez**

Después de que Sasuke pronuncio esas palabras, impacto sus labios contra los míos con tanta brusquedad que sentí que me había roto algo; yo quería que el hiciese eso… pero en el momento en que lo sentí invadirme, me arrepentí…

Naruto no era brusco cuando me besaba

Naruto no entraba sin permiso

Naruto me trataba dulcemente

Naruto me miraba como si yo fuera su princesa

Naruto me sonreía antes de besarme

Naruto me dejaba respirar

Naruto sabía a ramen con azúcar

Naruto… **me había engañado**

Deja que Sasuke me diera cariño barato, deje que me besara como si yo fuera una de sus zorras, deje que su aroma y sabor me llegaran hasta el cerebro

**¿Para qué?**

Para borrarme a Naruto y así lograr sin querer que su sabor… desapareciera

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

P.V.O. Sasuke

Odie ese beso tanto o más que ella.

Sus labios no eran suaves como los de las demás chicas, eran ásperos por toda la sangre seca ya acumulada

Su sabor era el de hierro salado combinado con oxido… el sabor de una moneda manchada de sangre.

Pero aun así… había algo diferente… algo que me gustaba un poco

Esa chica no me estaba besando, se estaba dejando hacer pero sin responder

**Hey para antes de que te guste **

Si como no

-Es el peor beso que he dado, pero creo que es suficiente para que se te quite el mar sabor, me alegra que por lo menos ya estés más calmada - La mire intensamente, esperando que se volviera violenta otra vez.

Su cabello estaba enmarañado, sus labios estaban hinchados y sangrando, gran parte, ella lo había provocado, tenía las uñas de los dedos aun peor… Suspire

Tome el botiquín de primeros auxilios del compartimiento que estaba detrás del espejo del baño…

Joder tal vez le había quitado su mal sabor de boca pero a mí me había provocado otro aun peor, antes de regresar a la bañera me talle los labios ensangrentados con la manga de mi camisa blanca.

Me quite el pantalón junto con los zapatos, la camisa y los calcetines para poder meterme en la bañera con ella y así curar sus heridas y darle un baño adecuado.

Siempre pensé que la primera vez que me metiera en la bañera con alguna mujer, sería una experiencia realmente erótica y sexual (ya saben Sasuke solo piensa en sexo! Bueno el mío si) pero desgraciadamente yo había terminado de niñero…

**Insensible **

Lo mismo digo

Sakura parecía estar otra vez en la luna, ya que ni siquiera protesto cuando comencé a lavarle el cabello, ni cuando le quite la blusa y el pantalón, incluso su faceta en la que no hablaba y se dejaba hacer, me molestaba.

Probablemente lo más razonable sería que yo la echara de mi departamento y la abandonara a su suerte, que alguien más la cuidara…

**¿Alguien más? ¿Cómo quien?**

Sus amigas… aunque pensándolo bien, Sakura solo tenía dos amigos, Naruto quien se había vuelto su novio y Hinata quien se había vuelto novia de este, así que pues no tenía muchas opciones para elegir, tal vez por esa sencilla razón había recurrido a mi… Que vida tan miserable, yo por lo menos no necesitaba el consuelo de nadie, ni siquiera de Naruto

- Sabes Sakura, cuando regreses a la escuela, creo que deberías de conseguirte más amigos

**¿Oh Sasuke Uchiha le está dando consejos a una niña? Sabes creo que deberías cerrar tu bocota, guarda el orgullo, ya le diste demasiada lastima **

- Tal vez te duela un poco – limpie con cuidado sus heridas con un algodón bañado en alcohol; Cuando el algodón toco su piel, sentí fascinación por sus reacciones. La comisura de su labio se curvo en una ligera mueca de disgusto y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, no lloro ni se quejo.

- Te espero afuera

La secuencia fue la misma que la vez pasada, ella se tardo en el baño aproximadamente 30 minutos tiempo suficiente para que yo le preparara algo de comer… nada en especial

- Ven, necesitas comer – no me moleste en endulzar la voz, ni en portarme respetuoso ni amable, estaba seguro que ella ni siquiera percibía mi aura de fastidio así como tampoco lo salado que estaba la comida

- Sakura, no puedes estar como zombie todo el tiempo, tarde o temprano vas a tener que ver a Naru…

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

P.V.O. Sakura

- ¡No menciones su nombre! – Las oleadas de dolor se a conglomeraron en mis ojos… una vez más…- no… no hables de Naruto-kun

**No me digas lo que ya se**

**No me tortures **

**No me quites lo poco que he sanado **

**No me hagas pensar en el **

**No me hagas que desee verlo **

- Solo te digo que no vas a poder huir, tendrás que ir a la escuela o si no reprobaras

- se… que… Naruto- kun estará… ahí… pero…quiero verlo… solo… no quiero… - **Tenerlo cerca **

**No quiero verle feliz… No con ella **

- Si sigues pensando así, nunca vas a poder olvidarlo

**¿Olvidarlo?... imposible**

Yo quería que Naruto desapareciera de mi mente, no quería olvidarlo quería borrarlo, rápido, sin dolor, solo borrar nuestros dos años y regresar a la normalidad, como si nada hubiese pasado

- Y tampoco vas a poder pretender que nada paso, no pienses estupideces

- tu… lo dices porque… a ti no te duele

-Si, tienes razón, a mi no me vieron la cara de estúpido,_**pero entiende lo tuyo con Naruto ya se termino y es algo que no puedes borrar **_

-insensible

- yo te dije que no te consolaría, mejor vete a dormir me está molestando tu llanto

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

P.V.O. Sasuke

Pero que estupidez, aun seguía llamándolo Naruto-Kun, ¿Cómo pretendía olvidarlo si no podía dejar de quererlo?

- Que tonta

Sakura era el prototipo de chica, mimada e ingenua, con el carácter de la mártir protagonista de una estúpida caricatura, a la que todos odiaban porque su torpeza los fastidiaba… Justo el tipo de chica molesta con la que evitaba enrollarme, de esas chicas bonitas a las que les gusta mirar pero que serian perfectas si no hablasen ni llorasen…

**Deja de calentarte la cabeza con asuntos que no te incumben **

Esta vez le haría caso a mi fastidiosa conciencia y por mi bien me iría a dormir.

Solo que había un pequeño problema… Sakura parecía tan indefensa cuando dormía, su respiración calmada eran como la melodía perfecta para dormir… una melodía que yo tendría por mucho tiempo…

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

P.V.O. Sakura

- Ne, Sakura –chan ¿Por qué no te dejas crecer el cabello?

- ¿te gusta el cabello largo Naruto –kun?

- si y mucho, así podría regalarte prendedores con mi cara y además podría jugar con tu cabello mientras estas a mi lado

- está bien, entonces de regalo de cumpleaños, no me cortare el cabello nunca

- ¿nunca?

- bueno solo cuando realmente necesite un corte ¿está bien?

- ¡que bien! ¡Nos tomaremos muchas fotos!

Quién diría que la razón por la que Hinata tenía el cabello tan largo era la misma que la mía.

Me despertó la fuerte presión que sentía en el pecho, estaba hiperventilando, algo que no era muy común en mí.

Sin pensármelo dos veces tome un cuchillo de la cocina… corrí hacia al baño y con movimientos torpes y desesperados comencé a cortar grandes trozos de cabello rosado.

Intentando borrar la sensación de los dedos de Naruto acariciándolo, si lo dejaba lo suficiente corto ya no podría ponerme sus prendedores, si lo recortaba aun mas no tendría por qué estarlo peinando en las mañanas, si lo recortaba aun más la desesperación desaparecería un poco.

Pero en uno de mis movimientos torpes el cuchillo fue a dar a la palma de mi mano izquierda, provocando un ardor gratificante que por un momento fue casi placentero…

Me quede fascinada contemplando cómo tanto líquido rojizo emanaba de una herida tan superficial… ¿Cuánto podría salir de una herida mucho más profunda?

¿Acaso así era como me estaba desangrando por dentro?

El sonido hueco de las gotas de mi sangre estrellándose contra el azulejo me sacaron de mi ensoñación y de un golpe me regresaron a la realidad…

**- Ne, Sakura –chan ¿Por qué no te dejas crecer el cabello? **

Muchos creen que la hiperventilación consiste en sudar o en un aumento de las emociones, pero no es así, a mí solo me había pasado dos veces en toda la vida, la primera fue cuando termine con Naruto y la segunda era esta.

Al inicio sientes una falta de aire como si hubieras corrido muchísimos kilómetros y después viene lo peor el fuerte dolor del pecho cada vez que te mueves… Es como un paro cardiaco pero aunque trates es continuo y no mueres por ello.

Me deje caer al suelo….

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

P.V.O. Sasuke

El estúpido ruido de algo metálico estrellándose contra el suelo me despertó

-¡Joder! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Sakura? – mire mi habitación, en busca de su estúpida cabellera rosada, pero no había encontrado nada…

**Me alarme **

Un fuerte rechinido me indico el lugar exacto donde suponía se encontraba Sakura…

¿Debería ir o no?

**Mueve nuestro trasero Sasuke, no nos conviene que esa niña se suicide aquí**

Oh, buena razón

Me pare con fastidio de la cama, camine a paso lento hasta el baño pero cuando entre pise un montón de mechones rosados… cabe decir que nada de eso me había asustado o preocupado, de hecho si no fuese por la pequeñísima sensación de alarme que tenia, estaba normal… pero así estaba hasta que mi vista se topo con el cuchillo y las gotas de sangre ensuciando el azulejo del baño

- ¡Maldita sea Sakura! ¡¿Qué hiciste? – la vi sentada en el suelo, mirando como fascinada su mano ensangrentada

Sentí nauseas

La poca paciencia que le había tenido se estaba resquebrajando a una velocidad exorbitante

Oh vamos, yo no era la persona más paciente del mundo, me jodia cada vez que Naruto abría la boca para decir alguna de sus estupideces y últimamente había estado soportando muchísimas con esa bola de pelos rosa (cortesía de Hazu-chan, el apodo)… ¡Suficientes!

- ¡Sakura! ¡Deja de estarte comportando como una niña estúpida que hace berrinche! ¡No ves que por eso la gente te deja! ¡Porque no te soporta! ¡Eres demasiado molesta y fastidiosa! ¡Incluso Naruto de arto de ti! ¡Por eso se follo a Hinata! ¡Qué estúpida niña eres! ¡Para que estas llorando por Naruto si a él ya no le importas! ¡Joder! ¡Por eso no te soporto! ¡Deja de hacerte la victima!

**Vaya sarta de cosas hirientes que le has dicho, pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo… totalmente de acuerdo**

Yo sabía exactamente lo que haría Sakura, porque sabía que tipo de chica era, pensaba que correría a la ventana y saltaría o que se cortaría las venas con el cuchillo o peor que intentaría suicidarse con helado, por ello me sorprendió su manera de comportarse.

No me di cuenta en qué momento se había levantado ni tampoco cuando me había golpeado, hasta que el fuerte ardor cubrió mi mejilla… sentí el liquido rojizo recorrer mi piel y colarse por mis labios abiertos de la impresión.

- ¡Y tú que sabes! ¡Señor don perfecto que se folla a cualquiera! ¡Tú no quieres a nadie que no sea Naruto ! ¡Jamás lo has hecho! ¡No se que cosas abra hecho Naruto para ganar las migajas de cariño que le das! ¡Por eso no tienes derecho a juzgarme! ¡Nunca has perdido a un amigo! ¡Nunca te han visto la cara de idiota! ¡Jamás te has sentido patético! ¡Nunca te has quedado tan solo que sientas que estás muerto! ¡Tú que sabes de mi! ¡Seré idiota, torpe, orgullosa, infantil, hipócrita, molesta, fastidiosa incluso hasta una zorra! ¡Pero por lo menos yo si tengo sentimientos! ¡No soy un estúpido hielo!... ¡Así que Sasuke! ¡jodete!

Continuara…

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Helloooouuuu

Hola gracias por todos sus comentaritos! Me hacen very very Happy!

En si el capi no quedo como quería pero el final sí que me encanto! Jaja me encanto! Bueno pues ese beso es feo y no me gusto pero era necesario jajajajaja después vendrán los buenos. Debo justificarme si estos capítulos están faltos de coherencia y amor es porque estoy pasando un momento sombrío en mi vida por ello me cuanta mucho trabajo hacer que Sasuke reaccione mejor pero ¡lo intentare! Mojojojojo

Así para aquellos que les gusto AVATAR aunque ciertamente a mi me encanto pero pienso que le robaron el nombre a la caricatura japonesa, la reestrenaran en México el 15 de octubre en cines en ambas versiones ya que los productores piensan que no recaudo mucho dinero ya que salió Alicia en el País de las maravillas, a mi no me molesta pero es pura avaricia ¡sarcasmo! jajajaja


	5. Progreso

**He… Hello! Mis pequeñas amigas jajaja este capi es el más largo capi de toda mi vida! Espero que lo disfruten porq es mi regalo para ustedes jaja y ya entre a la escuela guaca guaca **

**.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-**

**Capitulo 5: Progreso**

**A veces nos despertamos y al abrir los ojos esperamos ver la realidad a la que estamos acostumbrados pero lo que se muestra ante nosotros son los pedazos de nuestra retorcida falsedad… solo entonces sufrimos.**

**Y por primera vez… sentí mi corazón latir de pura emoción **

P.V.O. Sasuke

Ciertamente Sakura tenía mucha razón en varias de sus acusaciones… pero solo en algunas…

Ella está equivocada… porque no me conocía, pero de alguna forma esa niña toco una fibra de mi ser que nadie mas había o debía tocar…

**Me hizo sentir emoción**… una emoción extrema, ganas de impactar mis labios contra los de ellas hasta el frenesí, ganas de perderme en sus mechones de cabello rosa que aun tenia, ganas de probarla… ganas de tenerla y unas…. Tremendas ganas de golpear hasta el cansancio al muy idiota de Naruto.

**Joder, respira hondo… tranquilízate, frena los latidos de tu corazón… piensa con la cabeza**

Sabes si pensara con la cabeza ya me hubiera dado cuenta de que yo sabía perfectamente cómo se estaba sintiendo Sakura… y que tal vez ya lo había olvidado…

- ¿Sakura quieres helado? Compre como 10 botes porque no sabía cuál era tu favorito, pero antes tendré que curarte esa herida que traes en la mano

**¿Te contradices no?**

Tú dijiste que le comprara helado, así que no empieces

-… fresa… es fresa (la verdad anduve averiguando y pues nunca encontré así que pensé… Sakura usa ropa rosa y tiene cabello rosa, debe de comer cosas rosas, si no es ese corríjanme!)

- ¿he?

- Mi sabor favorito es fresa…

- ¿Fresa?... anda, ven, yo limpiare esto después

¿Cómo decirlo?... Yo… yo… realmente estaba intrigado por sus reacciones

La pequeña bola de pelos rosa me siguió hasta la cocina, con sus torpes pies desnudos se paro frente a mí, esperando a que la curase… como a una niña pequeña. Yo sabía que las emociones de Sakura estaban a flor de piel pero al mismo tiempo no podía expresarlas cuando ella quería, por ello explotaba… se estaba desangrando por dentro y no sabía cómo curarse.

Suspire – Cuando pase el algodón lleno de alcohol por la herida abierta, pensé que lloraría, pero solo se limito a torcer los labios… ocultando su dolor

_¿O tal vez es que realmente no le dolía lo suficiente?_

- Lo que te dije hace rato, es verdad… tienes que dejar de hacerte esto, no puedes cortarte el cabello con un cuchillo y resultar herida… no puedes morderte los labios y las uñas de los dedos hasta sangrar solo para darle a tu mente un descanso de la imagen de Naruto.

Le estaba mintiendo… ella podía causarse tanto dolor como quisiese si eso la hacía salir de ese estado catatónico, porque era su vida y no la mía.

Aunque, mientras vendaba su herida, me preguntaba _¿si no era más fácil para ella solo dejarse hundir hasta el final?_

**Sinceramente yo no creía que ella sobreviviera en ese estado una semana más, el amor la iba a matar… estaba seguro**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Los días que siguieron, Sakura permaneció prácticamente igual… a veces la encontraba a media noche deambulando por la cocina buscando el platón de ramen que Naruto le había regalado… otras simplemente no dormía… pero las peores era cuando no hacía nada… a veces llegaba a pensar que ni siquiera estaba respirando.

De día, se sentaba frente al televisor a comer helado directamente del bote, esperando a que yo le pusiera una de las tantas películas de zombies, muertos y sangre que le había alquilado, sabía que ella ni siquiera miraba las películas, pero me hacía sentir mejor, verla frente al televisor que verla deambulando por toda la pequeña sala.

Había ganado unos dos kilos de peso, de todo el que había perdido, pero aun me molestaba que solo comiese helado y no quisiera probar comida solida.

Sus labios habían vuelto a ser tentadores y suaves sin una pisca de sangre seca y su mano estaba prácticamente curada… su cabello… ese no tenia solución.

Después de ponerle la última película de descuartizados que había rentado… Salí a buscar a Naruto...

_¿Por qué?... no lo sabía_

Pase como si nada a la casa de Jiraiya, recorrí el estúpido pasillo que me llevaría a la sala del inútil… pero antes de llegar unas risitas llamaron mi atención… provenían del lugar al que me dirigía. Por alguna razón cuando identifique la voz dulce y delicada que las prefería sentí nauseas. Camine a la sala y la imagen con la que me encontré fue abrumadora…

Solo eran Hinata y Naruto sentados en el sillón viendo una película abrazados y con una estúpida sonrisa pintada en sus caras, como si nada pasase, como si Sakura no se estuviera convulsionando del dolor por su culpa… como si no existiese.

**Joder, ¿y a ti que te importa? Deja que Naruto ande con quien quiera**

Se supone que como decía mi inútil conciencia no debería de importarme si Naruto estaba con Hinata o si Naruto estaba con quien estuviese, porque era su vida y no la mía, pero aun así no pude evitar que la sangre de repente se me fuera de los nudillos… como deseaba golpear a Naruto hasta el cansancio

- Naruto – mi voz sonó dura y fría, el se dio la vuelta un poco sorprendido por mi presencia-

-¡Hola Teme! ¿Quieres ver una película? ¡Es de zombies! - ¿Zombies? Joder, ese idiota me estaba cabreando

- no, Naruto solo vine a decirte que Haruno todavía está en mi departamento… - no pude continuar, ya que la mirada perdida de Hinata se impacto con la de Naruto, suplicante-

- ¿Sa… Sakura- chan esta en tu casa? – o era una idiota o realmente tenia la inocencia de un niño

**Es una idiota**

Esta vez estaba de acuerdo

- Hinata ¿Qué no se supone que Haruno es tu mejor amiga? – Sabia que no tenía ningún derecho a comentar sobre su amistad o sobre los sentimientos que ellas dos tenían una por la otra, y también sabía que no era momento de sacar un tema tan delicado cuando todavía el asunto no se enfriaba completamente… ¡pero, joder! ¡Ni yo era tan despreocupado!

- s..Si… -tartamudeo

- ¿entonces como demonios me preguntas donde está tu mejor amiga? ¿Si es tu culpa que ella este así? – No sabía porque de repente la ira me había consumido o porque le había dicho esas palabras a Hinata…. Y mucho menos sabia porque me fastidiaba tanto que ellos estuvieran pasándosela de maravilla mientras que Sakura se esforzaba cada día por seguir respirando. Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que Sakura realmente debía amar demasiado al idiota de Naruto y apreciar de una manera inocente a Hinata… tanto que… daba lastima

- Teme…

- Tu cállate Naruto, acaso no recuerdas que hace una semana y media decías que amabas a Sakura, ¿Hinata cuanto tiempo vas a fingir que todo está bien? Las heridas de Haruno no se van a sanar solas

- yo no puedo hacer nada…. Sakura… ella ¿está bien? – ¡oh si pequeña idiota, esta rebosante de energía y felicidad tanto que se muerde la uñas hasta sangrar por puro gusto!

Tan solo pensando lógicamente cualquier persona después de ser engañada por su novio y su mejor amiga creo que no estaría curada en una semana y media…

- esta tan bien que se corto el cabello con un cuchillo

**Sin mencionar que se corto la mano **

Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas y las manos comenzaron a temblarle, no sentí compasión, su dolor no se podía comparar con el de Sakura…

**Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura ¿desde cuándo dejo de ser Haruno?**

Cállate, Naruto no era una persona desagradable o un canalla, por ello me sorprendía que estuviera con Hinata después de ver el remordimiento que en ese momento tenía en los ojos.

- Si Hinata ella estará bien, puedes ir a verla cuando quieras, pero tu Naruto ni se te ocurra acercarte, no quiero que le de otro ataque psicópata, mejor me voy, ya la deje mucho tiempo sola

- ¡_hey Teme! ¡No te encariñes con ella_! – me grito el muy idiota desde la ventana, ¿Qué no me encariñase con ella? Por favor, era imposible que yo empezara a sentir algo más fuerte que la lástima que le tenía a esa niña patosa y exagerada.

Tal vez en la parte de exagerada mi juicio estaba erróneo, porque aun que yo no supiera nada de la relación que tenían Hinata y Sakura si sabia cosas de la relación con Naruto, y por la mirada de idiota que tenia Sakura cada vez que le veía se podría decir que estaba enamorada de él… de una manera diferente a todas las que yo había visto. Cuando lo miraba sus ojos brillaban, sus labios formaban siempre en una sonrisa y sus mejillas se teñían de un color rosa crema… no era la típica reacción que una chica enamorada , tenía algo que yo no podía describir, simplemente ella lo amaba.

Joder, esa era la misma razón por la que estaba soportando su estado catatónico. De cierta forma las malas mañas de Naruto las había aprendido del experto mujeriego Sasuke Uchiha y por lo tanto lo que él le había hecho, yo mismo se lo podría haber hecho y mucho peor.

- ¿Sakura? – Cuando entre al departamento y la vi sentada comiendo helado en el sillón contemplando la pantalla azul del DVD, no pude evitar que se me escapara un suspiro, aunque ella no parecía percatarse de mi presencia yo sabía que no le importaba si yo estaba ahí.

-¿Te acabaste el helado? ¿Sakura? – Ella asintió lentamente sin mover la vista de la pantalla… - iré a comprar más, y pasare por algunas películas, no tardo – Volvió a asentir de manera fría y distante-suspire- ¿Por qué Sakura no podía curarse más rápido?

**Oh Sasuke que malo eres, te quieres deshacer de tu cargo de niñero ¿tan pronto?**

Dijo que le gustaba la fresa ¿verdad?. Supongo que con 7 botes será suficiente, ¿pero y si le dan ataques? Mmm…

Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que una voz aguda me llamaba hasta que una mano se cerró entorno de mi camiseta y me jalo. Me sorprendí al encontrarme con una mata de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

- mph – la conocía pero no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba

- Siempre has sido malo con los nombres de las chicas, soy Ino - ¿Ino?

- mph

- solo quería preguntarte ¿Si Sakura está contigo? – me puse tenso, ¿ cómo es que esa ¿Ino? Sabía que Sakura estaba conmigo? Si ni siquiera Hinata lo sabía

- ¿Por qué quieres saber? Tú no eres amiga de Haruno

- Sakura fue mi mejor amiga hace un tiempo, si nos distanciamos fue por Naruto, pero ahora estoy preocupada ¿podríamos hablar un momento? – mph, deje todos los botes de helado en el supermercado y camine con ella hacia un parque.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Sabes a Sakura también le gustan los dulces y no solo el helado de fresa

- no quiere comer otra cosa – ella bajo la vista

- debe sentirse muy mal, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Lo sabes? – de repente su voz sonó desesperada y amarga, como si ella estuviese cargando con el sufrimiento de su amiga .

- no, ella no me ha contado nada – le mentí, claro que tenía una idea de lo que había sucedido pero ciertamente no lo sabía con detalles. – no habla

- Supongo que por fin se dio cuenta de que Naruto la engañaba con Hinata, debe de estarse muriendo…

- mph

- y si fue contigo fue por una razón, ella sabía que tu no la tratarías como cualquier persona a su alrededor lo haría, tu no le obligarías a hacer nada que ella no quisiese y la dejarías morir si con ello te dejaba en paz – sonaba cruel, pero era la pura verdad-

- ella puede hacer lo que quiera, es su vida

- pero no es verdad – la mire- Sasuke-kun, ella fue contigo porque tú la rechazarías y la humillarías… no tengo ni idea de porque la aceptaste

- mph – porque, eso ya me lo había explicado a mí mismo y no pensaba decírselo a esa desconocida-

- no se cuales sean tus motivos, pero quiero que Sakura se vaya de ahí cuanto antes – me miro con ira- no quiero que juegues con ella – no pensaba hacerlo – a sí que es mejor que la hagas desahogarse - ¿Cómo? – has que te lo diga- ¿!como!

- ¿Cómo?, No habla, no come, no duerme y se muerde las uñas hasta sangrar

- Sakura está dolida…lo único que necesita es que por algunos segundos seas dulce con ella

**Sasuke, vámonos esta tipa esta estúpida **

¿Acaso ella me acababa de insinuar que le diera a su amiga cariño barato?

-¿quieres que yo…?

- quiero que le hagas pensar que puede confiar en ti ¡pero que ni se te ocurra propasarte con ella! ¡Con unas palabras dulces bastara!

- no lo haré, no voy a consolarla

- entonces tendrás que verla comiéndose las uñas por lo menos 6 meses más.

Después de irse enfadada, pensé un poco en lo que me había dicho, era obvio que Sakura tenía que desahogarse de una u otra forma… y tal vez eso la ayudaría un poco. Pase a comprar el helado y regrese.

No tenia ánimos de verla llorar y de tener que meterla a bañera para que reaccionase pero si eso la haría dejar su estado catatónico pues… ya que.

Al entrar coloque los botes de helado en la nevera, para después apagar el televisor y sentarme alado de Sakura.

- Ino te manda saludos – Tal vez había tocado una fibra de su ser que estaba oculta, porque fue la primera vez en semana y media que vi un diminuto brillo en sus ojos… -me relaje- creo que hablar de Ino era una buena noticia para Sakura, o por lo menos la había traído al mundo real-

- dice que debo ser dulce contigo y consolarte porque estas muy dolida – técnicamente no había dicho eso pero ella no necesitaba saber eso- pero como tu sabrás no lo are

-¿ella… sabe que estoy aquí? – Su voz tenía un tono muerto pero animado en el fondo, muy en el fondo-

- sí, no tengo idea de cómo lo sabe, porque los únicos que sabíamos que estabas aquí era Naruto y yo – en el mismo instante en que pronuncie su nombre, me arrepentí, el brillo que se había encendido en sus ojos se apago dejándolos oscuros y vacios- supongo que me vio comprando helado de fresa

- oh

- Sakura quiero que me cuentes que sucedió… ¿quiero saber porque corriste hacia mí?. Ahora

**Eres tan dulce como un caramelo**

Sabes que eso no va conmigo

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-.*-.*-.*.-*..-*.-*.-*.-*.-.*-.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

**P.V.O Sakura **

El eco de la voz de Sasuke resonó tan profundo en mi cabeza que no pude evitar soltar un gemido de dolor. Sasuke Uchiha siempre había sido el típico chico sin sentimientos, arrogante, soberbio pero tenía el encanto de un dios.

Pero su voz esta vez, no había sonado como la que yo recordaba, fría, monótona y cortante… tal y como sería un cuchillo, esta vez era demandante, atrayente y en un punto muy lejano melosa… el tono exacto de una orden que yo no sería capaz de desobedecer… oh no y menos en mis condiciones.

- Sakura, cuéntame que sucedió. Ahora – la ametralladora de los matices de su voz, hizo levantar todos los recuerdos que trataba de sepultar, yo no deseaba recordar nada de lo que había pasado en el último mes, nada de nada… pero tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo… y tal parece que a Sasuke se le había acabado la paciencia con mi sufrimiento-

- ¿todo empezó en tu fiesta de cumpleaños? – oh si… mi cumpleaños, la estúpida fiesta

Me trague el mal sabor que tenía en la boca e intente hablar, pero no salía sonido alguno… o por lo menos mi cuerpo se negaba a pronunciar el nombre del idiota que me había roto el corazón. Al cabo de unos segundos la mirada penetrante de Sasuke pareció convencer a mi cuerpo para expresarse de manera coherente… -

- Esa fiesta…. Na…Naruto-kun… - ¿kun? ¿Por qué seguía llamándolo así? – el la planeo para mí – me aguante las lagrimas que luchaban por salir – en… el lugar favorito de Hinata - ¿hace cuanto que no decía su nombre? –yo no sabía porque él había elegido ese lugar hasta que Neji me dijo que Hinata lo había ayudado con las preparaciones, ellos llegaron cuando la fiesta había terminado… Naruto venia borracho y Hinata me rogo que lo llevara a su casa - ¿Por qué demonios había obedecido a Hinata? ¿Por qué demonios habíamos sido amigas tanto tiempo?- cuando llegamos… - no sabía cómo continuar… las cosas que había sucedido esa noche, no eran los recuerdos que yo quería conservar, no era algo que quisiera contarle a Sasuke… él era amigo de Naruto y por lo tanto tal vez no me creería… pero yo sabía que lo que había pasado esa noche… había sido culpa del alcohol-

**Claro niña tonta síguete engañando, piensa que Naruto no lo hizo por su beneficio, al fin y al cabo ambas sabemos que todo es mentira… **

- te pidió que te quedaras a dormir con él, supongo que todo fue magia y bla bla bla bla

- no – frunció el ceño, molesto por mi tono de voz- Naruto… estaba molesto… estaba borracho… las cosas no fueron dulces – no le iba a decir que Naruto no había medido su fuerza y no había atendido a mis suplicas cuando le lloraba que parase porque me dolía – cuando desperté el ya no estaba…

- sigue – me mordí la lengua con tanta fuerza que pude sentir el sabor salado de mi sangre… no quería recordar…no quería morirme otra vez – Sakura ¿Qué paso después? - ¿Por qué Sasuke me tenía que torturar así? ¿Por qué mi corazón no latía? ¿Por qué de repente todo se había vuelto borroso?

**Oh si Sakura porque estabas llorando…**

Otra vez no… por favor

P.V.O. Sasuke (me encanta el P.V.O De Sasuke)

Vamos chica llorona sigue hablando

- me… desperté… en mi habitación… - ¿Qué no había dicho que se habían ido a su casa? – no recordaba que había llevado a Naruto al departamento de Tsunade porque no sabía donde vivía – verdad- pero él no estaba – gimoteo- su teléfono sonó y yo lo conteste… era Neji… él pensaba que yo era Naruto… y sin querer me dijo que el… estaba con Hinata – así que si había sido Neji, después de todo- me dijo que ellos llevaban más de una año engañándome – un año y medio para ser exactos- y que si quería comprobarlo fuera a la casa de Jiraiya – se tapo la boca para acallar sus gimoteos- así que fui… y…y… - se encogió en el sillón como si intentara abrazarse ella sola… me estremecí- ellos… ellos… estaban… - las lagrimas de sus ojos comenzaron a esparcirse por sus mejillas, su voz se quebró estrepitosamente y entro en shock- Hinata… ella estaba… ¡Naruto! ¡Estaba! …. ¡estaban juntos! ¡Sasuke! ¡Estaban juntos! ¡Estaban en la ducha! ¡Sin ropa! ¡Y ella … ellos… ¡lo estaba haciendo! ¡Frente a mí!... ¡ellos… me estaban engañando! … esta…. – Ver aquel acontecimiento no había tocado ninguna fibra de mi ser, ya casi me había acostumbrado a sus ataque de pánico… pero cuando alzo su mirada y la impacto contra la mía… juro que en el instante en el que vi su mirada rota y lastimada pude ver la escena que ella había contemplado, pude ver a Hinata contra la pared de azulejos blancos y a Naruto debajo de ella ambos con la estúpida sonrisita de enamorados, ambos felices… y en ese momento, cuando mi corazón se estrujo y la horrible sensación de mareo, frustración, dolor, traición y odio se apodero de mí, me di cuenta de que estaba sintiendo una pequeña fracción del dolor de Sakura…

La seguí mirando y a su recuerdo también… tenía las escenas grabadas en los ojos como si fuera una película… Vi como Hinata se tapo la boca cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sakura, vi como Naruto la volteo a ver con cara de arrepentimiento… pero después solo vi un montón de recuerdos borrosos…

Vi a Sakura corriendo sin rumbo fijo, tropezándose con las escaleras, cayéndose en la calle, con sus ojos llenos de inocencia y frustración… joder vi como todos la miraban y nadie la ayudaba… todos pasaban de ella. Hasta que me diviso de entre los árboles y corrió hacia mí sin pensárselo dos veces, estampándose contra mi pecho y viniéndose abajo.

- Sasuke me duele ¡me duele! – a mi también y no entendía porque…

**Oh vamos Teme, tu también necesitas un poco de cariño barato, admito que aun tengo los escalofríos de ella, metidos en mi espalda **

No me lo pensé dos veces cuando la cargue y la lleve a mi habitación, ni tampoco me importo que estuviera la luz apagada y mucho menos pensé en que le diría para calmar la desesperación que sentía… Solo la había tomado y sentado encima de mí como si fuera un niña pequeña, la había abrazado y recogido mis piernas hasta que tocasen sus costillas, había hundido mi cara en el hueco de su cuello, mientras ella seguía llorando y temblando-

- ¿Por qué me engaño Sasuke? ¿Por qué lo hizo?... yo lo amaba… le quería, lo juro… nunca le mentí… siempre lo apoye… siempre lo mire… ¿Por qué… ¿Por qué Hinata? ¿Por qué no pudo ser otra persona?... te juro que le quería… te lo juro… no entiendo nada… me duele… y mucho… quiero borrarlo… que desaparezca – La voz de Sakura se había vuelto cada vez más débil y adolorida… hasta que se convirtió en un susurro calmado…dominado por sus gimoteos…

Tal vez lo que ha Sakura le dolía no era la pérdida de su novio, si no la de sus dos mejores amigos… la perdida de las únicas personas que tenía a su alrededor, y si yo me ponía a pensar tan solo en la idea de perder al idiota de Naruto, aunque yo fuera un soberbio de primera sé que me dolería… tanto o más como me había dolido la muerte de mis padres

**Hey ella no los perdió, la traicionaron, eso es muy diferente…**

Y jodidamente peor

Suponía que ver a su novio hacer el amor con su mejor amiga le había dejado un gran shock… igual que a mi… la apretuje más, hasta que su codo comenzó a incrustarse en mis costillas. No me importaba que empapara mi camisa con sus lágrimas o la posición incómoda en la que estábamos…. Lo único que se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente era su mirada rota, confundida y vacía que me había mostrado minutos antes.

**Joder ¡si la abrazas mas fuerte le romperás algo! **

**-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*-.-*.-*.-*-.-*.-**

**P.V.O Sakura**

Yo ya sabía que Naruto me estaba engañando… solo que había sido tan estúpida como para convencerme a mi misma de que ellos nunca me harían daño, de que ellos me querían…. De que todo era una mala jugada de mi mente, solo mi imaginación… un montón de coincidencia a las que bastaba no poner atención para no sufrir.

Pero tarde o temprano mi cuento de hadas tenía que acabar, haciéndome a mí, la única infeliz y la malvada del cuento; la hermana honesta y horrible de la princesa se había vuelto hermosa y traicionera y el príncipe azul había revelado su asquerosa identidad… se había convertido en el malo del cuento llevándose con él, el corazón sucio de la princesa.

Que mal final para un cuento de amor.

Naruto era mi príncipe perfecto, justo el tipo de chico que siempre quise y que justo cuando no lo esperaba llego. Durante mucho tiempo me pregunte una y otra vez ¿Por qué me gustaba alguien tan idiota e infantil como él?

La respuesta siempre venia a mí, cada vez que me sonreía, cada vez que sus ojos azules me miraban con esa chispa de alegría desbordante, cada vez que me sonreía dándome ánimos, cada vez que tocaba mi piel…

La respuesta era tan simple… pero aun así siempre la perdía de vista

Me gustaba por ser quien era, por ser original, único y … me gustaba porque desbordaba toda la calidez que yo no tenía, porque cada vez que el me abrazaba, mirada o sonreía yo sentía que estaba en casa… que no importase que ocurriese, a su lado todo estaría bien…. Nada ni nadie podría hacerme daño, ya que yo creía que el cariño que él me tenia, me protegería de cualquier maldad… que ingenuidad por mi parte.

Mientras que me inundaba en todas las memorias que compartía con él, los brazos de Sasuke me acurrucaron en su regazo; era obvio que no transmitirían la calidez de Naruto pero por otra parte no eran tan fríos como yo hubiera imaginado ya que Sasuke no me estaba rechazando.

No era el tipo de abrazo que yo quería pero si el que necesitaba… uno limpio de cualquier sentimiento de culpabilidad o falsedad.

P.V.O. Sasuke

Bien ¿y ahora qué demonios iba a hacer?

Tenía a Sakura entre mis brazos, sollozando y desangrándose por culpa de mi mejor amigo y yo honestamente me sentía ¡jodidamente bien!. Si bien hace cinco minutos me sentía mal justo ahora estaba atontado… si esa sería la palabra…

¿Qué porque?

Nunca me había dado cuenta que Sakura olía demasiado bien, ¿olor a cerezo con helado? Oh si!. Exactamente a eso olía la chica que tenia sentada en mis piernas.

**Regresa a la tierra chico, deja de estar oliendo chicas y concéntrate en lo que está** **sucediendo **

Ella se había rendido al cabo de dos horas de gimoteos y berrinches, había caído presa del cansancio entre mis brazos y durante el tiempo que me había permitido mi incomoda posición, había estado contemplando cada facción de su rostro… Estar así con ella, no era una sensación desagradable, más bien era extraña, porque jamás había permanecido tanto tiempo cerca de una chica, es decir jamás había estado más de una hora cerca de una porque me resultaban molestas y en lo personal esta chica se llevaba el premio mayor….

Ese era el problema

¿Por qué si me resultaba tan molesta? ¿Me gustaba estar a si?

Sakura tenía los labios rosados, delineados por un tinte rojizo natural, su nariz era puntiaguda pero no perdía la apariencia de ser fina y estaba rodeada por un par de pecas solitarias, sus ojos me gustaban, sus mejillas aun denotaban su pérdida de peso, pero habían adquirido un color rosa pálido – suspire- Aun no comprendía mi reciente obsesión con mirarla y ya estaba desarrollando una por querer tocarla… tal vez era porque cuando dormía parecía una muñeca de porcelana o tal vez era porque ella no era mía.

Sonreí cuando sus mechones de cabello me hicieron cosquillas en las mejillas. Ella era bonita, pero idiota, como todas, se dejaba engañar por las sonrisas baratas y se entregaba a la primera persona que la hacía sentir bien, no pensaba en las consecuencias y no tenía miedo a ser lastimada porque simple y sencillamente jamás lo habían hecho, hasta ahora por ello no encontraba una salida… por eso se dejaba caer en la oscuridad.

Y si bien era lo único que yo entendía de esa chica, la oscuridad, la sensación de estar congelado, de gritar y saber que nadie puede escucharte… la sensación de querer morir porque lo has perdido todo, porque ya no hay porque pelear…

Años atrás yo había contado con el apoyo de mi hermano, aun que este también se había ido, el sentía el mismo dolor que yo y eso me ayudo a sobrevivir en esa oscuridad y después había llegado el idiota de Naruto… pero ella no tenia hermanos y no tenía amigos… ¿Cómo es que pensaba salir de ahí viva?

- Ino… - el aliento de Sakura me quemo en la garganta al mismo tiempo que me hizo darme cuenta de la situación en la que estábamos, la acomode delicadamente en la cama junto a mí, y la cobije con la sabana, ella pareció moverse y justo cuando pensé que abriría los ojos; se giro contra mí y se acurruco muy cerca de mí, acomodando su cabeza en mi pecho…

**¡Joder a que se siente genial! **

¡A que si!

El calor de su cuerpo invadió cada parte de mi ser haciéndome sentir por primera vez en mucho tiempo tranquilo.

Sakura me estaba volviendo loco… me estaba sacando de quicio, me hacia exasperar, enojarme, paralizarme, sentir lástima, nada de eso anteriormente me hubiese afectado pero la manera en la que ella me lo estaba haciendo sentir superaba cualquier barrera o muro que yo me hubiese impuesto.

Cuando me di cuenta de que Sakura estaba constantemente en mi cabeza desde hace dos semanas, comprendí que nuestro pequeño encuentro aquel día, significaría mas para mí que para ella.

¿De qué forma? No lo sabía ni quería averiguarlo.

Ella simplemente me hacia hacer cosas que jamás haría para nadie o por nadie…

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

-Suspire- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía planeado dormir Sakura?. Ya eran más de las 11 y ella seguía soltando esos suspiros acompasados idiotizantes…

**Si tantas ganas tienes de que se despierte ¡despiértala!**

No había hecho lo que mi conciencia me decía, simple y sencillamente porque me gustaba verla dormir, como su cuerpo se acoplaba y desacoplaba con el mío cada vez que su por su nariz pasaba oxigeno. Su cabeza se removió sobre mi pecho y al instante siguiente unos ojos verdes me miraban confundidos… -suspire- otra vez, pero esta vez de alivio, tal vez no era un avance muy significativo pero algo era algo, y es que ver que dentro de los ojos muertos de Sakura se encendía una pequeña y casi diminuta luz era tan gratificante. ¡Jodidamente gratificante!

- Buenos días – genial! ¿Por qué demonios había dicho eso?

- Ho… hola – tartamudeo… no solo era el brillo, ahora también tartamudeaba ¡esplendido!

- sería bueno que desayunáramos ¿no crees? – tal vez quisiera comer cosas solidas

- si – lo dulce no se me daba nada bien, pero por alguna razón me estaba saliendo extraordinariamente bien- aun que no se cocinar muy bien… aun quedan sopas – joder, tendría que aprender a cocinar… o por lo menos a intentarlo.

Ella se dejo guiar por mí en todo momento, intento, torpemente calentar el agua mientras que yo ponía la mesa; el sonido de sus pies descalzos inundo la pequeña habitación y fueron acompañados por nuestra respiración-

- Venga, tienes que darte una ducha

- sería bueno –(comentario forzoso odio esa frase) – la rutina como siempre fue la misma, se dejo manejar como muñeca solo que con un par de reacciones más…

Mientras le enjabonaba el cabello con ese shampoo olor a fresas que había comprado solo para ella – **patético** – note que tenía un par de marcas moradas a lo largo del cuello, supuse que eran los fantasmas de algún hematoma, busque rápidamente por su cuerpo un par de marcas y me sorprendió encontrar bastantes y de gran tamaño-

- ¿Sakura que son esas marcas? – se escondió entre sus cabello mojados-

- moretones

- eso ya lo sé, quiero saber ¿Cómo te las hiciste?

- te dije que Naruto estaba molesto – joder. ¿Qué se supone que debía pensar sobre eso?

¿Acaso debía molestarme? ¿O solo debía ignorarlo?-

- mph

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

P.V.O Sakura

Ese día no me preocupe por nada… Sasuke y yo nos pusimos a hacer un montón de tonterías, incluso jugamos Wii y vimos un par de películas idiotas.

Me sentía mejor, el peso que había llevado sobre mis hombros se había desvanecido y ahora podía respirar y ver las cosas con mayor claridad.

1.- Estaba en la casa de mi peor enemigo

2.- El era mi niñero

3.- estábamos durmiendo juntos

4.- Ninguno estaba yendo a la escuela

Sí que me había metido en un buen lio, bueno justo ahora no iba a dejar de vivir con él, pero podría cambiar todos los demás puntos de mi lista – Sasuke me rodeo con sus brazos estrujándome hacia su cuerpo… justo era hora de dormir- Suspire-

Tal vez el punto 3 de mi lista podía demorar muchas noches más…

El corazón de Sasuke latía haciendo un push push relajante y cálido, el calor de su cuerpo penetraba cada poro de mi piel traspasando la camiseta que traía puesta… y yo lo único que pude hacer ante esa situación fue apretujarme un poco mas contra el-

..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..

-Sakura ¿Qué haces?

- el desayuno – Sasuke que había sorprendido, no me esperaba verle en la puerta de la cocina con una camiseta negra y un pantalón de pijama…. Como un niño-

- ¿a las 6 de la mañana?

- tienes que ir a la escuela – Oh si, tenía que ir a la escuela, aunque me viese con esa cara de pocos amigos-

- no bromes, si te dejo aquí te mataras – solté una risita-

- estoy mejor, no me mataría solo porque te vas a ir ocho horas a la escuela

-es enserio

- lo mío también – le di cara con el sartén en la mano y le saque la lengua-

- no hagas eso te puedes quemar

- ya no estoy en estado catatónico Sasuke, si bien aun no me siento con fuerzas para ir a la escuela y verlo, no voy a permitir que te metas en aprietos por mi culpa

- yo voy excelente – oh claro… él era un genio… un genio que había faltado tantas veces a la escuela por irse a revolcar con chicas de otros colegios-

- Sasuke no quiero hacer esperar a tus admiradoras – el me miro contrariado- Karin debe estarse preguntando donde estas

- no sé quien es Karin, pero supongo que tendré que ir

- ¡exacto!

- necesitas de alguien que te explique lo que tu cabezota no entienda -¿cabezota?

- apresúrate que ya es muy tarde, oh y de regreso del colegio podrías comprar comida

- mph – monosilábico

- juro que te pagare todo cuando regrese Tsunade –me hizo una mueca de molestia y yo solo decidí desaparecer de su visión - ¡te deje el almuerzo en la cocina! – le grite mientras me tiraba a dormir justo en el lado de la cama que él había ocupado… -

Cuando desperté pasaban de las 12 del día

**¡Eres como un oso! ¿Cómo puedes dormir tanto?**

El tiempo restante me dedique a hacer la limpieza y a lavar mi ropa

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

P.V.O. Sasuke

Me concentre en ver por la ventana durante la clase de historia, en matemáticas Naruto me molesto con su interrogatorio, el literatura garabatee un par de muñecos en mi libreta y en física le vi el trasero a la nueva maestra de 24 años … pero nada de eso logro sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de Sakura con aquel delantal azul… ¡joder! Y es que por un momento se me olvido todo lo que había sucedido, se me había olvidado que ella quería a Naruto y juro… juro que por un instante esa imagen… esa escena de ella preparándome el desayuno con su delantal me había gustado –suspire- ¿Por qué simplemente no podía sacármela de la cabeza?.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Cortándose las venas con un destapa latas? ¿Atragantándose de helado? ¿Horrorizándose con las películas de zombies?-

- probablemente solo este durmiendo – oh si, tal vez Sakura estuviese tirada en la cama de mi habitación soltando esos soniditos enloquecedores- roncando como un oso

- ¿Ino? ¿Qué haces? – No me había percatado de su insignificante presencia hasta que hizo su comentario poco inteligente-

- te observaba, parece que la tienes metida en la cabeza ¿verdad?

- no

- ah ¿entonces solo estabas mirando a la nada y suspirando porque si?

- que te importa

- bueno, no vite aquí a recibir una dosis de frialdad, solo quería saber cómo están las cosas

-dormimos juntos – no tenía ganas, más bien yo nunca tenía ganas de hablar con nadie-

- ¿!qué?

- sin sexo –oh si, sin sexo

**Pero un poco no vendría ¿mal o sí? Y no digo que sea con la pelirrosa**

**-** ni se te ocurra tocarla – oh claro que no, su ropa interior de ositos me lo prohibía-

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¡oh si! Casi lo olvido, ¡ten!, ya que tu no apuntas nada en las clases pensé que a Sakura le vendrían bien algunos apuntes – la mire- tal vez no sea un genio pero…

- se los daré – tome los pequeños cuadernos y sin preocupación los metí en mi mochila – por cierto te manda saludos – el brillo que se encendió en sus ojos me pareció casi irreal-

- ¡Sasukito! – una voz chillona me saco de mis cavilaciones, justo después una chica se me abalanzo, yo me moví un poco haciendo que esta atrapase a Ino entre sus brazos- ¡donde has estado! ¡Te he extrañado tanto! ¡Tanto! ¡Muchísimo! - ¿Quién era esa? - ¡ven vamos a la enfermería! ¡Ahí podemos liarnos un rato! – oh si, Karin-

- no me molestes

- ¡pero Sasuke-kun! ¡Me muero de ganas! ¡¿O es que ya te conseguiste otra! – si ella supiese-

- no molestes

- ¡seguramente es esa cabeza de chicle! ¡Ella también desapareció! ¡Dime Sasuke donde esta esa pu…

- cierra la boca de una buena vez y deja de fastidiar

- ¡pero…

- ¡que no molestes! – al cabo de un rato de discutir termino llorando y se largo.

Karin era una chica con la que me había liado un par de veces en la enfermería, no me podía quejar el sexo con ella era bueno sobre todo porque ella se atrevía a hacerlo donde fuese y cuando yo quisiese. Pero justo en ese momento no me apetecía… o no me apetecía con ella-

- Sasuke estas raro – joder ¿Por qué Ino no se largaba?- es como si… ¡no puede ser! – y ahora gritaba, ¿Qué les sucedía a las mujeres? – Sasuke mírame a los ojos – ¿para qué?- ¿de qué color tiene los ojos Karin? –yo que se

- que me importa

- ¿y yo? –¿ era idiota? Que no se suponía que la estaba viendo a los ojos

- azules

- vale, vale, esa no cuenta y que hay de ¿Hinata?

- no sé ni de qué color tiene el cabello

- ¿y qué hay de esa chica de tu clase con la que te metías seguido en la enfermería?-

-no recuerdo su nombre -fruncí el seño ¿A dónde quería llegar?

- Y ¿de qué color tiene los ojos Sakura? – era ilógico que no me supiera esa respuesta, últimamente la había visto tantas veces que su imagen inundaba mi mente cada cinco minutos, como estaba sucediéndome en ese mismo instante. Su imagen llegó tan rápido que no pude evitar un suspiro de resignación. Justo en ese momento odie más que a nada la estúpida escuela….-

- verdes – cerré los ojos mientras me concentraba en la imagen que tenía enfrente y rememoraba lo acontecido de esta mañana-

- ¡lo sabia! ¡Lo sabia! ¡_Te estás enamorando de Sakura_! - ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Si! ¡Nunca me hubiese imaginado que Sasuke Uchiha pudiese enamorarse! – y yo mucho menos ¡hey!

**¿A qué viene ese comentario? Me niego rotundamente. Ella está loca es imposible que algo así nos suceda. Y menos de una chica tan tonta como Haruno**

Totalmente de acuerdo… Ino estaba tonta

-claro – murmure mientras fruncía el ceño, era tiempo de una mirada cortante-

- ¡lo admites!

- _estoy locamente enamorado de ella_ – le susurre en el oído y ella se retorció – tanto que no puedo esperar por hacer el amor con ella – le sonreí- y no le gustara

- ¡basta! ¡Pero sabes que es verdad!

_**O claro yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sakura, tanto que mi corazón y mente solo servían para pensarla…**_

¡No me jodas!

Continuara….

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

A que si jodemos a Sasuke jajaja las que querían amor ahí hay mucho!

Ya Sakura ya dejo su faceta de sufrimiento sean felices ¡no me maten por hacerla tan sufrida!

Gracias por sus comentarios jaja me hacen reir y me ponen feliz como una droga! Jaja

Eto.. para el siguiente capi vendrá Itachi! Mojojo le meterá una semillita de desesperación a Sasuke! Y habrá besitos! Que besitos besotes! Jajaja , con esto me despido mojoo vena animito!


	6. ¿Porque ella?

Ñiuuu disfrutennnlooo

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Capítulo 6: ¿Por qué ella?

A veces uno ya está enamorado y ni siquiera se da cuenta de cuando ni de cómo… Simplemente lo está y no se puede evitar

P.V.O Sasuke

¿17 latas de atún eran consideradas demasiadas? La leche estaba de oferta ¿debería comprar más litros? ¿Hace cuánto que no comía galletas?

Algo dentro de mí me gritaba que ignorase todo tipo de preguntas estúpidas que se me ocurrían y que tomara lo primero que viese y corriera a ver si Sakura seguía viva, pero la parte coherente y con que me sentía mucho más identificado me mantenía ocupado diciéndome que debía hacer tiempo ,pues no debería estar preocupado por ella.

¿Sería bueno llevar fruta? ¿Debía comprarle un cepillo de dientes? ¿Más shampoo? ¿Pizza?

- ¿Encontró todo lo que buscaba?

-mph – Había comprado medio supermercado ¿y aun así me preguntaba eso?-

- gracias por su compra y vuelva pronto - ¿y que había de malo con que supiese el color de ojos de Sakura? _No era tan malo saberlo y más cuando me gustaba ese tono de verde perfecto._

Cuando la divise sentada en el sofá – me sentí extrañamente tranquilo- no se había suicidado ni había hecho nada estúpido-

- Traje comida – Mi corazón brinco cuando su mirada se posó en mi… ¿tal vez debería ir al médico?-

- es demasiada, te ayudo con las bolsas – me quede paralizado cuando su pequeño cuerpo se acercó torpemente al mío, sus manos rozaron por escasas milésimas de segundos las mías, y aunque ella no lo percibió, yo sí. Mi corazón dio un brinco dificultándome la respiración –

- ¿Sasuke? ¿Dónde pongo esto?-su voz me hizo perder el control y no poder controlar los latidos de mi desbocado corazón ¿Qué demonios me estaba sucediendo?-

- Déjalo donde sea – murmure, mientras fruncía el ceño -

- ¿Tienes hambre? Oh… - corrió de nuevo hacia mí, para ayudarme a quitarme la mochila… cuando una de sus manos roso sin querer una de mis mejillas la atrape sin saber porque, con mi mano izquierda, disfrute de las descargas eléctricas que comenzaron a inundarme-

- ¿Sasuke? - ¿Por qué cuando mi nombre salía de sus labios sonaba tan agradable? Mi mirada choco contra la suya, para después bajar hasta sus labios… casi podría tocarlos si me inclinaba…

El contacto suave de su piel comenzó a volverme loco y su cercanía logro que algo malo sucediese dentro de mí… mis mejillas se llenaron del estúpido color rojizo. La solté con pesadumbre – Voy al baño – camine a paso rápido, para evitar su mirada y sin más me deje caer dentro de la bañera tratando de dominar mi agitada respiración…

¿Acaso me estaba enfermando? ¿Tendría problemas con el corazón? ¿O tal vez solo se me había subido el calor de la tarde?

**Ha pero que bien se sintió, quien diría que Sakura pudiera ser tan sensual**

¿Sensual? Ella no lo había hecho a propósito pero si no era una enfermedad entonces ¿Qué era? No recordaba que me hubiese sucedido algo así de niño-

Tock Tock Tock

- Sasuke, la comida esta lista – joder! Mi corazón se desbocó de nuevo mientras que me hundía por completo en la tina… estaba perdido-

- ahora voy – Al parecer lo que hubiese ocurrido se terminó mucho más lento de lo que yo hubiese deseado pero una vez curado, pude comer con Sakura normalmente hasta que se me había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de darle los apuntes de Ino y ella había sonreído… ese fue el mejor y peor momento de todo el día…. Primero porque estaba seguro de que me daría un paro cardiaco de lo rápido que me latía el corazón y segundo porque ella estaba mejorando a una velocidad impresionante-

-¿seguro que no te sientes mal? ¿Tienes las mejillas rojas? – joder, mire hacia otro lado en busca de una buena distracción pero para mí mala suerte nada podía sacarme su sonrisa de la cabeza-

-estoy bien

-¿seguro?

- es el calor de la tarde

- oh…deberías darte una ducha, tal vez te haga sentir mejor

- tal vez

- ¿Y cómo fue la escuela? ¿Digo como…

- bien, lo mismo de siempre - **¿Qué estuvieras como idiota todo el día? ¿Es lo mismo de siempre?**

**- **Oh – por su falsa contestación supuse que no era lo que realmente quería saber

- Naruto sigue igual de idiota que siempre y Hinata esta con el –pareció asimilar mis palabras con suma lentitud para después bajar la mirada hacia la mesa, como si esta fuese lo más interesante del mundo- si tanto te sigue interesando Naruto ¿Por qué no vas a la escuela y tú misma lo ves?

- Na… Naruto-kun… no… Naruto no me interesa, yo quería saber… sobre Hinata- chan-

**Bravo Sasuke, descargaste tu ira sin sentido **

- ¿Hinata? Ella está bien… - más que bien- Mira Sakura, sé que estas dolida y que no tienes a nadie pero algún día vas a tener que dejar de lloriquear y conseguirte otro novio-

-oh, por un segundo casi olvido que eres el rey de hielo - contra ataco, al inicio se me hizo la cosa más normal del universo ya que ella y yo nunca nos habíamos llevado bien, pero al segundo siguiente me di cuenta de que Sakura poco a poco estaba regresando a ser la chica molesta y fastidiosa que yo conocía-

- molesta

- arrogante

- llorona

- soberbio

- patosa

- idiota

- engreída – Home run – ponte a repasar los apuntes, no quiero a una tonta viviendo conmigo – supe que me maldijo por dentro cuando tomo los cuadernos con desprecio-

- esta vez ganaste Sasuke pero la próxima no será así – le solté una sonrisa arrogante-

- _no tienes oportunidad conmigo, admítelo Haruno_ -** ¿Haruno? ¿Y desde cuando volviste a usar el tono meloso y fingido? ….**

Mi conciencia tenía razón, anteriormente me resultaba natural llamarla Haruno, por lo que no esperaba una carga de amargura al volverlo a hacer…-

- ¿Acaso no tienes tarea o algo así Sasuke?

- no – no sabía

- ¿seguro?

- mph – claro que no, pero que importaba.- tal vez

- pues hazla y me explicas que vieron hoy – a carajo… ¿desde cuándo yo tengo responsabilidad para con Sakura? ¿Y más porque tenía que explicarle la tarea? ¿Y lo más importante, porque me estaba dando órdenes? –

- Haruno yo no te voy a explicar nada, pensé que tenías el suficiente cerebro como para entenderlo tú solita – arremetí-

- pues… - Sakura inflo las mejillas de manera graciosa haciendo una mueca con las cejas, frunciendo los labios, una clara señal de que no tenía como contraatacar… una suave risa se asomó por mis labios-… ¿te reíste? - ¿me reí?

- mph

- ¡vaya! ¡Yo creí que nunca te reías!... incluso fue lindo - ¿lindo?... oh vamos me reía seguido con Naruto y con… ¿con… mmm… ¿con… ella?... ¿ella?. –

- no vas a poder chantajearme, ponte a estudiar -

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

P.V.O Sakura

- Sin pensármelo dos veces me comí todo el bote de helado de fresa que sobraba en el congelador, no me sentía culpable por subir de peso, ya que era todo el que había perdido por mi estado zombiesco. Metí la última cuchara repleta de helado en mi boca, disfrutando del dolor de cabeza que el frio regularmente produce y sonreí al recordar la estúpida mirada que Sasuke había puesto hoy en la mañana, cuando le había preparado el almuerzo-

- jaja idiota…jajaja idiota - ¡idiota!

Estaba consciente de que ninguno de mis problemas se solucionarían si permanecía sentada en el sillón pero que más daba- técnicamente no podía hundirme más de lo que ya estaba… viviendo con mi enemigo y riéndome con el de estupideces era el peor de los castigos!

**Oh por Dios, no me digas que ¿no has visto lo bien que esta Sasuke? – **Me atragante con la cuchara… para mí y mi mente era demasiado pronto para pensar en eso… y ¡por dios era Sasuke!El idiota y arrogante de Sasuke! ¡El mejor amigo de… Naruto…-

-Suspire- ¿Qué debía hacer con tantas fotos y regalos de él? ¿Venderlos? ¿Quemarlos? ¿Regalarlos?... aun que ni siquiera estaba segura de que pudiese tocarlos sin que me doliese…

**¡ugg Sakura vendámoslos y ganemos dinero! ¡Compremos ese vestido tan caro que siempre hemos querido! **

Probable o tal vez deberíamos dárselos a Hinata…

Tock Tock (es el sonido de la puerta) – Me petrifique… Sasuke siempre traía llave… nadie tocaba la puerta… yo no era de la familia… ¿y si era Naruto? – Mi corazón palpito tan fuerte que deje de oír por un instante… - imposible- pero era inevitable que la estúpida esperanza reviviera… dolor… frustración… estúpida Sakura… el no vendrá… - ya lo sabía y más me dolía-

Me acerque a paso lento, esperando a que la persona se cansara de tocar y se fuese… Tock Tock- ¡lárguese! Al segundo después escuche el sonido de unas llaves – suspire- era Sasuke-

Abrí torpemente la puerta esperando toparme con su cabello azabache siempre revuelto, con sus ojos negros , su mirada intensa y soberbia… y con su porte arrogante…-

- ¡Sa… - error… Su cabello era azabache… pero no estaba desordenado… sus ojos eran negros pero no arrogantes… más bien inquietos, intrigantes y frívolos, su porte no era soberbio con el tinte de despreocupación que Sasuke había adquirido gracias a Naruto, si no que era amenazantes… -miedo… confusión… recelo-

- ¿Esta Sasuke? – murmuro, el tono meloso y complaciente con el que murmuro, me recordó al tono que Sasuke usaba cuando quería darme cariño barato… solo que … De alguna manera era diferente…. Menos atrayente-

- ¿Quién… quien lo busca?

- Su hermano – lo supuse

- está en la escuela – su mirada me recorrió desde la punta de los dedos de mis pies hasta la última peca que tenía sobre la frente-

- ¿y tú? Pelirrosa

- Sakura – murmure molesta- Haruno Sakura

- no pregunte – me congelo con la mirada- para que querría saber el nombre de la novia de paso de mi hermano - ¿novia de paso? ¿!Yo! ¡un momento! ¿¡novia de Sasuke! ¡no me jodas idiota!-

- Ella no es de paso –Nunca me había sentido tan feliz de escuchar la voz de Sasuke resonando por la habitación… -suspire al ver su cabello azabache revuelto… ¿Quién sabe a lo mejor tenía otro hermano?- Sakura es mi novia – Corrección ¡quemen a ese imbécil! ¡mátenlo! ¡tritúrenle los huesos! ¡después de haberlo destazado vivo!-

- ¡Sa… - su mirada se clavó en la mía al instante en el que estaba abriendo la boca, me calle, supuse que la advertencia que claramente había leído era importante- suke… que bueno que llegas – mentí- no me habías dicho que tenías un hermano – y sonó convincente- ¿Cómo se llama?-

- Itachi … siento haberte juzgado pero como sabrás mi hermano no goza de buena reputación ya que más de una vez lo he encontrado con diferentes chicas – levante la ceja mirando con reproche a Sasuke ¿Qué se creía?- y bueno, ¿me tendrás aquí afuera todo el día? – yo si-

- lo siento – Me aparte para que el pudiese entrar, acto seguido Sasuke me atrajo hacia él, logrando que nuestros cuerpos chocaran y yo sintiera un escalofrió al tiempo que su aliento se extendía por mi cuello-

- Sígueme el juego, te conviene – murmuro con alarma en su voz, asentí casi imperceptiblemente –

-¿A qué veniste?

- a verte

- no mientas – Sasuke trastabilló y frunció el ceño, como si fuese un señor gruñón-

- Tan monosilábico como siempre, vine a ver porque me dio curiosidad ver que has gastado más dinero en dos semanas que en 6 meses – me mordí el labio, eso había sido mi culpa- pero ahora veo porque – me miro – es bonita – el rubor subió por mis mejillas…. El comentario no pareció hacerle mucha gracia a Sasuke pues apretó la mandíbula logrando endurecer un poco sus facciones-

- es mía – murmuro, protegiéndome

- ¿seguro? – apreté los puños, ¿de qué iba este jueguito? – demuéstralo

- no necesito hacerlo, ella es mía

- no te creo… tú no puedes permanecer más de un día con una chica… demuéstralo – Sasuke curvo los labios y suspiro derrotado… en el fondo se había dado cuenta de que su mentira no había funcionado y entonces se rendiría… seguramente eso har…

- Sakura – la manera tal dulce en que susurro mi nombre lleno mis oídos, retorciendo mis pensamientos y haciendo que mi cuerpo se girase para ver si realmente había sido el quien lo había llamado…

Lo último que vi fue su cabello azabache muy cerca de mi… después solo sentí la presión de sus labios sobre los míos, al inicio perturbadora y después gratificante, el roce suave de sus labios me incitaba a corresponderle con la misma calma y soltura con la que él lo estaba haciendo, pero algo en mi mente me decía que no debía…- al final termine rindiéndome y correspondiendo cada caricia con una aún más intensa. Ambos estábamos jugando el mismo juego y comprendíamos lo que debíamos hacer cuando debíamos hacerlo… comprendí cuando su lengua me pidió el paso y yo se lo otorgue, el comprendió cuando yo quise más y me lo dio… Lo sabíamos… sabíamos que ese beso no era como el anterior… sabíamos que llevábamos un ritmo perfecto y que teníamos un sabor delicioso… lo que yo sabía era que él estaba fingiendo… pero aun así me gustaba. Pese a mis reclamos Sasuke termino el beso cuando yo me había quedado sin aire…-

- ¿Convencido? – la sensación de los labios de Sasuke aun permanecía sobre los míos… quería más… -

- de ti si de ella aun no – lo mire sintiéndome hostigada por su sola presencia … su pose arrogante, con los pies cruzados y la cabeza suavemente recostada sobre su palma derecha, su mirada petulante y su sonrisa de superioridad, cada gesto de su cara madura me susurraban mordazmente que yo no era más que una intrusa en ese departamento-

- ¿Sakura podrías prepararle algo de comer para llevar a Itachi? – Corrí sin pensármelo dos veces a la cocina, donde estaba libre de la mirada de ese hombre-

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

P.V.O Sasuke

Le sostuve la mirada a Itachi mientras que Sakura escapaba, dejándome a mí un poco más relajado.

- ¿Desde cuándo acostumbras recoger desperdicios?

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- Esa chica, era la novia de Naruto – apreté la mandíbula, esta situación me estaba irritando-

- ¿Y?

- Pase a ver a Naruto hace una semana, y lo sorprendente fue que una chica muy mona me abrió la puerta… ¿No crees que es extraño que Naruto aun conserve las fotos con su antigua novia?...

- ¿Te conto?

- ¿Necesitas que te conteste realmente? – por supuesto que no… Naruto era una niña chismosa de primera, una razón más para matarlo-

- ¿y? ahora ella esta conmigo – me miro-

- tu estas con ella…ella no está contigo…- ni yo estoy con ella, esta platica iba a ser muy larga, me recargue en el sillón, dejando que mi vista bajara hasta la cocina, más específicamente hasta donde estaba Sakura intentando cortar una cebolla – sonreí- era tan boba- ¿te gusta?

- es bonita

- Eso ya lo note – fruncí el ceño – tal vez la invite a salir – apreté la mandíbula- para divertirnos un rato – le clave la mirada en el rostro- tal vez hoy - ¡joder!

-Está herida por lo de Naruto – añadí-

- ¿y?

- déjala en paz – gruñí, no me resultaba agradable la idea de que el intentara tirársela – ella no es una zorra –

- ¿la quieres?

- si la quiero para mí – esa mentira me sonaba tan convincente – suspire- que molesta era-

- solo te digo que si no te apresuras… Naruto podría cambiar de idea y ella correría a sus brazos sin pensarlo – eso a mí no me importaba... si corría a los brazos de cualquiera no me interesaba… pero más le valía no regresar llorando a los míos… **¿a quién intentas engañar?**

A mí mismo si funciona – **Pues creo que no, porque yo si disfrute el beso -** ¡Y tú crees que yo no! ¡joder!

- mph – suspiro-

- Sasuke sé que eres un mujeriego, eso lo aprendiste de mí… pero jamás te había visto mirar a una chica de la forma en la que la miras – lo sabía y era un gran problema-

- es tiempo de que te vayas Itachi

- solo te digo que si no la provechas vendré por ella – si como no

- lárgate – sin más entendió la indirecta y se largó… ¡joder sus visitas me ponían los nervios de punta!. Sakura pareció respirar después de mucho tiempo, dejo de lado la cebolla que intentaba picar y corrió hasta el sillón… junto a mí –

- tú y el, son muy diferentes, creo que él me cae mejor – me saco la lengua para después morderse el labio inferior. ¿Acaso quería que la violara en ese instante? – y es guapo – suficiente- La atrape contra mi cuerpo, recostándola sobre el sillón, sujetando sus manos con una de las mías… -

- ¿segura?... – intento escapar – porque el beso que te di lo correspondiste con muchas ganas – acaricie su mejilla delicadamente, delineando el contorno de sus labios – ella se sonrojo – puedo comprobarte que lo volverías a hacer…-

- sabes que sí, me borras a Naruto de la cabeza – entrecerré los ojos. ¿Quién demonios había mencionado al idiota?. Me había quitado las ganas de besarla… maldita sea ¿Cuánto tiempo pretendía seguir llorando por el?... **Tal parece que el suficiente para desquiciarte-**

- vamos, tengo hambre – murmure separándome de ella con fastidio o eso intente, pues Sakura de un momento a otro me jalo de la camisa, estrellando sus labios contra los míos… todo lo demás careció de sentido cuando su lengua acaricio mis labios pidiendo que yo correspondiese el beso. No estaba seguro sobre las intenciones de Sakura, pero la verdad no me interesaba, si podía pasar un buen rato con ella lo aprovecharía y después pensaría en las consecuencias.

No fue difícil aumentar la intensidad del beso, basto con que yo tomara el mando, los movimientos torpes de sus labios y su lengua apenas si podían seguirme el paso. No era una experta, probablemente Naruto jamás le había dado más que un beso de amistad, por ello no sabía cómo corresponder- sonreí- cuando correspondió perfectamente una de mis caricias como en el beso pasado, la corriente eléctrica viajo hasta la parte baja de mi ombligo obligándome a moverme incomodo… Sakura no sabía que sus caricias en mi nuca, que sus pequeños dedos enredados en mi cabello, que su agitada respiración, que su olor a cerezo, me estaban volviendo loco o que sus torpes labios estaban haciendo de aquel beso sin sentimientos uno con tintes tiernos….

Joder… joder… joder… joder… joder… joder.

Hasta esas alturas del beso había evitado mezclar mi lengua en su cavidad pero en un descuido lo había hecho y ahora está perdido jugando dentro de ella…-

- Sa… suke no… puedo respirar – murmuro entrecortadamente

- espera – yo quería más – ahora mismo arreglo eso, en un movimiento ágil la senté encima de mi sujetándola de los glúteos, cosa que tal vez no le gustara mucho, porque me mordió-

- ¿mejor? – Justo después se separó bruscamente de mí –

- aun quiero seguir siendo virgen – me grito señalando a mi entrepierna-

- lo siento, es la costumbre – murmure- voy a darme una ducha – una muy larga y muy fría- asintió. Al entrar al baño me golpe tan fuerte contra la loza pero aun así mi mente se concentraba en rememorar el beso de hacía unos segundos… joder… Era imposible que un beso tan torpe fuera tan… tan… tan ¿bueno?.

Continuara…

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Sorrry los besos no quedaron tan hot como quería jaja necesito leer más fics de sasusaku

Perdón por la tardanza muchas gracias por los comentarios

Y bueno siento no poder responder el comentario de mi lectora que prometió actualizar si yo actualizaba, me gustaría ponerme de acuerdo para el siguiente cap si es posible

Gracias!

En el prox cap Sakura se larga! Y esta vez besos hot!


	7. Joder!

**Aquí taaaaaa! Las amo y los amo! A mis lectores! Y a los que me dejan comentarios! A los otros nop me choca q solo me agreguen de favorito pero bueno**

**Una buena noticia ¡SIMPLE PLAN! SACO NUEVO DISCO! ¡Y LOS AMO! ¡VENDRAN A MEXICO! ¡TAL Vez!**

**YAP DISFRUTEN EL CAP está re bueno **

**.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-***

**Capítulo 7: ¡Joder!**

**.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-***

**P.V.O Sasuke**

Por segunda vez en el día, Naruto me estaba fastidiando, no hace falta decir, que solo quería hablar del estado en que estaba la fastidiosa de Haruno- Era obvio que yo no pensaba decirle nada y mucho menos sobre nuestros encuentros cercanos.

Oh si… los encuentros cercanos o más bien los besos…

- ¡Teme! ¡Por favor dime! ¡Dime! ¡¿Cómo esta Sakura-chan?

- vete al infierno Naruto

- no me voy hasta que me digas

- Naruto, lárgate – lo mire con el ceño fruncido- ve y hazlo con Hinata, para que te saque a Sakura de la cabeza-

- no tienes que echarme en cara lo que hice

- no te echo en cara nada, solo te digo que te concentres en lo que elegiste… ¿o es que no dejaste a Sakura por Hinata?

- Nunca entenderías Teme, tu nunca te has enamorado – suspire-

- Naruto no necesito enamorarme, para decirte que te has vuelto un imbécil

- aprendí del mejor

- nadie te dijo que lo hicieras – me recargue lentamente en la barandilla de metal- si quieres saber si he hecho algo con ella, la respuesta es sí. Nos hemos besado

-¿Solo eso?

- Naruto, no me gusta recoger desperdicios, además las chicas patosas no me van – Lo que estaba diciéndole era verdad, cada palabra estaba cargado de una total sinceridad-

- gracias Sasuke, aunque espero que ella salga de tu casa lo antes posible –

- también yo

Al cabo de ese día, Sakura había decidido que ya era tiempo de despedirse de mí, había recogido sus cosas, guardado todo lo que había comprado para ella y había hecho el departamento. Se movía de un lado a otro, trayendo y llevando cosas, cortando y lavando la comida… - Suspire- Todo parecía tan normal.

- Sasuke – kun, muchas gracias por todo – murmuro- te pagare cada centavo que gastaste en mí

- me basta con que no me vuelvas a molestar – le digo, mientras giro la perilla de la puerta, para que ella pueda salir… salir así como entro… salir para no volver a entrar-

- gracias, por todo – murmura, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí….

Sakura se había ido, por fin después de unas semanas de ser mi inquilina forzada, ella se había ido. Tal vez aun le sangrara el corazón, tal vez aún se mordía las uñas porque a veces se moría de dolor con las canciones de amor y tal vez ella aún estaba enamorada de Naruto hasta el tuétano, pero se había ido porque se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para verle a la cara y no rogarle que regresaran. Tenía dignidad… poca… pero tenía.

_Me tire en el sillón a esperar que el sueño me venciera, pero al cerrar los ojos lo único que pude mirar fue la imagen de Sakura, del primer día en que había estado en su habitación, cuando la había visto dormir sin ninguna preocupación-_

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

**P.V.O Sakura**

Al salir del departamento de Sasuke, me sentí como un pez fuera del agua… me arrepentí y estuve a punto de rogarle que me permitiese entrar otra vez, a ese cálido bálsamo que me había protegido. Pero me contuve.

Durante esa noche, me había convencido a mí misma, que no podía permanecer toda mi vida oculta en el departamento de mi enemigo, solo para que el chico que me había traicionado no pudiese lastimarme. Era una estupidez. Tarde o temprano lo vería, me lastimaría y tendría que tragarme mis sentimientos. Quisiera o no tendría que herirme aún más, para que yo pudiera dejar de quererle.

- Bien Sakura, solo gira la perrilla, arranca las fotos y tira a la basura todos los regalos de aquel chico idiota y borra a Hinata de tu lista de regalos para navidad – me infundí ánimos, tenía la esperanza de que al entrar a mi habitación, todo hubiese desaparecido – me maldije a mí misma por sacar tantas fotografías, me maldije por guardar cada regalo de Naruto y Hinata como tesoros preciados… -

- aquí vamos – abrí de un solo tirón la puerta de mi habitación – de nuevo me arrepentí de haber salido de la casa de Sasuke- El aroma me golpeo con tanta fuerza que sentí que los pies se me separaban del suelo. Olía a él… esa mezcla dulce de ramen y azúcar…. El corazón golpeo con fuerza mis pulmones, azotándose, diciéndome que regresara, que no era necesario pasar por esto, que volviera y nunca regresara. Me sostuve con fuerza de la pared y haciendo uso de la poca vida y valor que me quedaban, corrí tan rápido como pude hacia las ventanas, abriéndolas de par en par, para que ese olor desapareciera.

_No contemple que fotos arrancaba del espejo, no me importaba, solo quería quitarlas._

_En un ataque de histeria y valentía, tome una caja vacía de mi armario, metí todo lo que encontré, peluches, fotos, pulseras, camisetas, flores, tazones de ramen que había en la cocina, palillos, envolturas de chocolates, boletos del cine, ¡todo!, metí a Hinata y a Naruto en una caja, que cerré, aun con las manos temblorosas, con casi dos rollos de cinta canela. La refundí en un rincón de mi armario, y la oculte tras un montón de chucherías que había encontrado, era como si tan solo mirarla me produjera un gran dolor._

Después de mi ataque de valor, me refundí debajo de mis sabanas y deje que el dolor me carcomiera por dentro, deje que las lágrimas saliesen… deje que Naruto me matara de nuevo.

Esa noche, me sentí más sola y perdida que antes, me di cuenta de que no me había curado, sino que solo había huido… lo había sepultado y ahora saldría.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

P.V.O Sasuke

El sábado en la mañana, fue la primera vez que no vi la mata de cabellos rosados de Sakura durmiendo a mi lado… no percibí el aroma a cerezo ni contemple sus ojos verde olivo.

Cuando abrí los ojos y me encontré solo en la habitación, una sensación de ansiedad me invadió, ¿Ella estaría bien?

**Vamos Sasuke olvida nuestro pequeño incidente. Déjala.**

Mi mente tenía razón, me estaba preocupando de cosas innecesarias y estúpidas, ella no era ni debía ser mi problema… - Venga, vayamos a por chicas – me dije, pero en cuanto la esperanza inicio se acabó, no quería ir a por chicas, ni quería ver al idiota de Naruto, no quería pensar en Haruno, simplemente quería quedarme dormido todo el día.. Sin preocupaciones…

¡Joder! Maldita la hora en que le había dado mi celular a Naruto ¡Carajo!

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Sasuke- kun - ¿Quién era? – Podemos vernos - ¿Karin?, perfecto, que mejor que una noche de sexo caliente –

- claro, en tu casa justo ahora - ¿esto parecía un buena idea?

- no mejor en la tuya, por aquí andan todos los demás, tenemos una fiesta - ¿fiesta? – pero mmm… esta aburrida –claro, seguramente todos se la querían cargar… ah Karin, la buena de Karin… -

- mph –

- tomare eso como un si ¡por fin! ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañe! ¡Sasuke- kun – odiaba el todo meloso en que me hablaba- te quiero! Pero porque habi…. – le colgué, solo quería sexo, no quería que hablase… su voz chillona me ponía de malas.

Estaba de mal humor, la maldita televisión me ponía de mal humor, el sonido de los pájaros me sacaba de quicio, la vecina me tenía hasta la madre y el sonido del refrigerador ¡carajo! Joder! Mierda! ¡Maldita sea!

_¡Maldita sea la hora en que…. ¡carajo! ¡Carajo! ¡Puta madre! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!_

_Me levante enfurañado del estúpido sillón, ¡¿Cómo permitían que un gordo sin cabello y con pésima higiene diera las noticias! ¡Una conductora con voz chillona le tiraba los perros! ¡Que no me jodan! Y además ¡ tendría que demandar a los estúpidos que hacían los relojes de manecillas! ¡Hacían mucho ruido! ¡Ese maldito tic tac tic tac! ¡Me desquiciaba! _

_¡Me desquiciaba la idea de no tener a Sakura cerca de mí! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!_

_¡¿Y quién carajos tocaba la puerta! _

Más valía que fuese el imbécil de Naruto, así podría desquitar mi ira en él, o más bien en su cara de idiota que siempre cargaba, podría borrarle su sonrisa de estúpido… - pero no era el, era una pelirroja con pechos enormes y labios sensuales… como si no supiese quién demonios era, ¡la odiaba! ¡Odiaba cada centímetro de su piel!... pero era buena en la cama… y yo necesitaba algo bueno en esos momentos.

La atrape del cabello rojizo y estampe su cuerpo contra el mío, besándola frenéticamente, Karin tenía un cuerpo perfecto y un actitud que iba con el… de zorra-

Se estrujo contra mí, meneo su cadera contra la mía, sus pechos se aplastaron contra mi camiseta - gimió- le arranque su blusa en un segundo y al siguiente ya tenía mi mano debajo de su falda y a ella gimiendo ruidosamente en mi oído… todo esto por alguna razón, me cabreaba más…

Hundió su cara en el hueco de mi cuello, lo que me hizo imposible no oler el aroma a cerezas con fresas… ¡carajo! ¡Carajo! La imagen de Sakura me golpeo tan fuerte que solté un gemido… ¡maldita sea! El olor de Karin ni se acercaba al de Sakura, sus besos no le hacían justicia… y yo… me estaba volviendo loco….

¡Joder!

Empuje a Karin contra la pared, intentando borrar su estúpida mirada verde de mi mente-

**-.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.**

_**P.V.O Sakura **_

- Ne Sakura – chan ¿te parecen bonitas? Son amarillas igual que mi cabello - ¿Ino?

- Claro, pero a mí me gustan más las rosas - ¿yo?

- vanidosa igual que siempre frentona

- cállate Ino y escoge unas estúpidas flores para que nos podamos ir

- claro te urge ir a esa maldita fiesta

- van a ir todos… - oh… ¿un recuerdo? ¿Un sueño? Debía ser un sueño, ¿pero porque soñaba con algo que había pasado hace más de 3 años?

Ver la sonrisa de Ino, me hizo sonreír como respuesta. Ino y yo habíamos sido las mejores amigas desde la infancia, siempre unidas, siempre juntas.

Pasábamos casi todo el tiempo juntas, cuando éramos niñas todo era sencillo, no teníamos por qué preocuparnos de nada… ni de nadie…

Pero crecimos, cambiamos de escuelas y con ello vinieron nuevos amigos… y con ello llego la razón de nuestras peleas-

- todos ¿o solo quieres ir porque Hinata te invito?

- no la metas en esto, es una buena persona, solo quiere ser nuestra amiga - ¡ja! ¡Si cómo no!

- amiga tuya o de Naruto

- Deja a Naruto- kun

- Vale, vale, lo siento, pero sabes que esa Hinata no me cae nada bien y que ese gato de pelos amarillos es un idiota – me mordí el labio inferior, ella siempre había tenido razón, y yo simplemente no la había escuchado…

La razón por la que peleábamos, llego un día a la escuela como una alumna nueva, como la prima de Neji Hyuga, a Ino no le caía nada bien, pero a mí me había simpatizado desde la primera vez que llego a la escuela – que estúpida había sido- había caído en la falsa inocencia, que mostraban sus ojos…

-Vamos Sakura – chan, vayamos a la cafetería… por favor – susurro Hinata, El día había cambiado… ahora Ino y yo nos estábamos distanciando… ella cada día pasaba más tiempo con Shikamaru y yo pasaba más tiempo con Hinata y Naruto…

No sabría explicar si fue culpa de ambas, por dejarnos separar tan fácilmente, los celos nos dominaron y al final todos los pequeños detalles y diferencias explotaron en una corta y fuerte discusión….-

- ¡No puedo creer que seas tan zorra Ino! ¡Estas con Shikamaru y le estas coqueteando a Naruto! – Estaba tan furiosa ese día, Ino le había tirado la onda a Naruto frente a mi cara, cuando yo había comenzado a salir con el-

- ¡no seas estúpida! ¡Naruto me la estaba tirando a mí! ¡Y además la zorra aquí es Hinata! ¡A ella le gusta Naruto! – entrecerré los ojos, el dolor estaba haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo otra vez… -

- ¡no digas tonterías! ¡Siempre has sido así! ¡Siempre quieres tener la razón y ser el centro de todo! ¡Odio eso! ¡Odio que siempre te metas en mi vida! ¡Ya ni siquiera somos amigas!

- ¡tienes razón! ¡No somos amigas por la perra de tu nueva amiga! ¡Sabes que Sakura! ¡Creí que eras más inteligente y que nunca te dejabas manipular! ¡Pero me equivoque eres una maldita mosquita muerta! ¡A ver cuándo te funciona el poco cerebro que te cargas en esa cabezota rosada llena de aire!

- ¡eres una… - para ese momento las lágrimas ya estaban en mis ojos, repiqueteando a la chica que era en ese entonces… Ino y yo nunca nos habíamos dicho tantas cosas, y aunque sabíamos que si seguíamos hablando nunca volveríamos a ser amigas, seguimos gritándonos cosas hirientes… hasta que todo se rompió… - El oxígeno se me escapo, mis memorias me arrastraron hasta un nuevo escenario… las siluetas frente a mi eran borrosas y confusas, sabia en qué lugar estaba, y sabía lo que sucedería… intente detener a mi recuerdo, le grite, quise frenarla, pero era un fantasma, no podía cambiar el pasado, por mucho que quisiese regresar el tiempo y no cometer la misma estupidez… no podía hacerlo.

Los gemidos inundaron mis oídos… era el mismo recuerdo que quería bloquear… ellos dos… - cerré los ojos, las lágrimas fluían de ellos con fuerza… Me quede quieta … esperando a la nueva pesadilla que me llevaría este sueño…

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré corriendo por la calle, justo como había sucedido… tenía el dolor en el pecho y los ojos borrosos, corría con toda la fuerza que me permitían las piernas … pero en un torpe movimiento caí al suelo… La oscuridad me envolvió, las paredes negras se alzaron sobre mi sin límite y yo caía… caía al abismo sin siquiera intentar huir, no podía grita… no podía respirar, tenía el dolor atorado en la garganta… no… no era el dolor… era agua, agua ¡me estaba ahogando! ¡Me lleve las manos a la garganta! ¡Trague agua y por reflejo mi cuerpo intento sacarla, la toz me rasgo la garganta, el líquido paso por mi nariz… ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué no se acaba?

- Sakura… tranquilízate - ¿La voz se Sasuke me llamaba?... Sasuke… Extendí las manos intentando alcanzar la figura borrosa que se extendía frente a mi… frente al agua que me cubría y cuando por fin esta me alcanzo, el aire que entro en mis pulmones me quemo como acido puro, piel contra piel, su piel contra la mía se sentía como el mismo fuego quemándome. Solo un segundo pude ver su mirada azabache y al instante siguiente tenía un cuchillo filoso en las manos y muchos mechones de cabello rosado en el suelo, cubiertos por mi sangre, me mire con pánico frente al espejo pero ya no estaba ahí… yo ya no estaba ahí, ahora estaba dormida entre los brazos de Sasuke – suspire… aunque yo estuviese llorando y gimoteando Sasuke no se despertaba….

Cuando había comenzado a disfrutar de su compañía, sus labios ya estaban encima de los míos besándome, con la mirada calculadora de Itachi sobre nosotros… me deje llevar y disfrute una vez más… Sasuke se había portado dulce… tan dulce que me resultaba desconcertante…

-Suspire entre su beso… creía que la pesadilla se había terminado… pero la punzada de mi corazón regreso…

- ¡claro que te amo Sakura- chan! ¡Eres todo para mí!

- Gracias por ser mi mejor amiga… te quiero Sakura- chan

- vamos ¡Saku! ¡Tengamos estas muñequeras acordes! ¡Y este corazón! – No luche, cuando el me sonrió y sus ojos brillaron, yo le regrese la sonrisa rota… levante mi mano intentando tocar el recuerdo de Naruto, queriendo borrar las últimas semanas y regresar con el… quería tocarle, hundirme en su abrazo y besarle para que sacara todo este dolor que había en mi…

Pero como ya sabía… era imposible

Luche contra las sabanas, se habían enredado en mí, dejándome prisionera, cuando por fin pude salir, las lágrimas aun corrían por mis mejillas y el dolor aun no me dejaba respirar… Si esto continuaba así ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer? ¿Morirme de amor?

Llevaba dos días fuera de la casa de Sasuke y ya me estaba muriendo del dolor por una estúpida pesadilla –

- sí que soy patética – gimotee - Necesitaba salir de ahí, caminar, correr, huir, lo que fuese, pero no quería estar encerrada en esa habitación.

Tome mis zapatos y Salí disparada de ahí, camine sin rumbo fijo, limpiándome las lágrimas cuando ya no podía ver ni por donde caminaba. Me maldecía a mí misma por ser tan débil y estúpida … me maldecía por seguir amando a un imbécil y me maldecía por querer regresar a el …

Y sin saber cómo, termine en frente de la puerta de Uchiha… - suspire frustrada- me mordí el labio inferior… y sin querer toque… espere 5 segundos…

- si no abre me voy – pero como siempre abrió… tenía una cara de enojado, con el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y su mirada llena de odio …. Me congele en mi sitio, cuando me di cuenta de que no llevaba camiseta y dejaba ver su torso desnudo – suspire-

- ¿!Quien demonio… ¿Sakura? – mi nombre sonó tan cálido en sus labios –

- si… si estas ocupado… puedo regresar después… - sus facciones se relajaron – respire- sus labios se dibujaron en una tenue mueca de molestia –

- mph – me mordí el labio inferior por los nervios – el soltó un sonido gutural – me estas volviendo loco – _me atrajo hacia si con una de sus manos, que me rodeo la cintura, su cuerpo cubrió el mío en una simple caricia, yo pase mis brazos por su espalda desnuda, llevo su otra mano a mi cabello y comenzó a juguetear con él, mientras aspiraba el aroma de mi cabello – me sonroje- yo estaba haciendo lo mismo, me estaba deleitando con el contacto de su cuerpo, con el calor que traspasaba mi camiseta, su oler estaba inundando por completo mi mente, tanto que me permití dar largas respiraciones para conservar ese aroma, para seguir así con Sasuke por más tiempo –_

- hueles bien – susurro-

- tú también… - no me atreví a romper el abrazo… quien lo hizo fue el … se deslizo dentro de su departamento sin que me diera cuenta –

- espérame, daremos un paseo – y me cerró la puerta en la cara – idiota- el momento había sido estupendo, pero tenía que arruinarlo con su estupidez – imbécil – farfulle.

Salió cubierto con una sudadera negra ajustada y una bufanda

**¿Esperabas que saliera sin camiseta? **

_Me alegraba la vista_

**Si lo se**

-Anda, caminemos

¿Por qué había corrido hacia Sasuke? ¿Por qué no hacia Naruto?... si yo solo pensaba en el…

En sus ojos… su tacto…su sonrisa… Me lleve las manos al pecho intentando acallar lo dolidos latidos de mi corazón… pero por supuesto que no funciono… Tenía a Naruto en un lugar mucho más profundo, estaba tan cómodo que no pretendía dejarme en paz –

- ten – susurro Sasuke- ¿Cómo había llegado al parque? – parpadee sorprendida-

No me había dado cuenta de cómo había terminado sentada en una banca del parque ni de cuando Sasuke había ido a comprar un par de cafés calientes- ¿Qué sucedió? – oprimí el vaso con la mano derecha… el café caliente se derramo sobre mi mano… -no me dolió o no lo sentí-

- tuve una pesadilla

- oh – se sentó a mi lado - ¿sobre quién? – Me mordí el labio-

- sobre todo – tirite de frio, ahora que me daba cuenta había salido con la misma ropa de hace días, solo una camiseta y un pantalón –

- eres idiota – lo sabía- debiste traer un suéter – no me importaba – te vas a enfermar - ¿y que más daba? – Ten –ugg bufanda –

- no gracias, estoy bien – su mirada me mato

- póntela, es una orden -

- ugg de acuerdo – la tome torpemente, la verdad no creía que una estúpida bufanda me quitaría el frio o el mal sabor de boca… -

- ¿y por eso corriste a mi puerta? – Me sonrió arrogantemente – me maldije por dentro-

-no me di cuenta – chs Sasuke me sacaba de quicio-

- claro – farfullo y dio un sorbo al café- ¿te sentirías mejor si el regresara? – sí, no… tal vez..

Tenía la sensación de que Naruto era el único que podía curarme y refrenar el dolor… pero la parte consciente de mi cerebro me decía que solo empeoraría todo… si Naruto regresaba ¿realmente podría estar con él? ¿Realmente podría olvidar lo que él y ella me habían hecho? ¿Podría perdonarlos?... por supuesto que no-

- no, me muero por tenerle cerca pero… no puedo ni pensar en perdonarlos – sonrió-

- lo sé, pero tendrás que hacerlo, no eres una persona que guarde rencor para toda la vida – me reí… supongo que tenía razón-

- ¿y tú sí?

- puedo hacerlo mejor que tu

- estoy de acuerdo – el olor del café inundo mi mente, tome un sorbo y me queme la lengua

- está caliente idiota

- pero a ti no te paso nada

- eso es porque eres estúpida – imbécil

- que te den Sasuke – sonrió baya Sasuke me había dado muchas sonrisas últimamente, no me estaba quejando, me gustaba verle sonreír, hacía que mi corazón palpitara con fuerza y me hacía sentir bien-

- no sabía que pudieras sonreír tan a menudo –enarco una ceja-

- la mayoría del tiempo eres tan fastidiosa que me pones de mal humor

- ¿yo fastidiosa? Por favor, si soy la persona más dulce del mundo – me reí, tome de nuevo un sorbo del café, pero esto se derramo por la comisura de mi labio, levante la manga de mi camisa dispuesta a limpiarme; La mano de Sasuke se me adelanto y después solo pude sentir que estaba soñando otra vez…

_**.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-**_

_**P.V.O Sasuke **_

Era un completo idiota, cuando la había visto no había podido contenerme… y menos en ese momento.

La atraje había mí y sin más la bese.

Sus labios se movieron al compás de los míos – suspire- toda la frustración había desaparecido.

**Carajo, estaba consciente de que me estaba poniendo la soga al cuello, ella me estaba volviendo loco, y yo ni siquiera me estaba oponiendo. Le estaba dejando las cosas sencillas**. Había dejado que arruinara mi noche con Karin, ni siquiera la había podido disfrutar, había terminado corriéndola porque me hacía enojar y ahora Sakura venía diciendo que había tenido una estúpida pesadilla y yo terminaba besándola…

¿Qué demonios?

Admitía que me gustaba, que…

- Sasuke- kun - susurro entre mis labios, si antes me quedaba cordura su tono dulce se la había llevado – **está bien lo admitía me tenía en charola de plata**-

- cállate – mordí su labio inferior y sus dedos se hundieron en mi cabello… sonreí contra sus labios… había sido estúpido por pensar que los besos de Karin podrían borrarme los de Sakura de la cabeza…

Me separe de ella, para mirar sus mejillas arreboladas y sus ojos de confusión-

- _Sakura puedes quedarte llorando por Naruto o puedes quedarte conmigo_ –

**Mierda ¿Por qué le había dicho algo tan estúpido?**

El sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas y el corazón me latió mucho más fuerte, no deje que me contestara, simplemente la volví a besar –

_**Continuara… **_

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Bien bien… tarde mucho esta vez lo sé, lo sé pero ya acabe la prepa! Wawawawa! Después de muchas cosas y tres años ya acabe!

Jijio

Pero bien, me gusto este capítulo, me gusta Sasuke jajaja vamos no pueden golpearme Sasuke se le declaro a Sakura de manera original… hubo más besos… mmm y muchas groserías! La verdad cuando estamos frustrados es lo único que sale de nuestras bocas y la obsesión por Sasuke de las manecillas del reloj, jajá me dio risa, porque yo soy así, no puedo vivir con ese estúpido sonido…

Bueno bueno, mucho de qué hablar ¡gracias por sus comentarios me hacen sentir viva… y sobre todo me animan!

Antes de que se me olvide, hay una corrección, Sakura no es virgen, era una expresión que use en el capítulo anterior como ejemplo, un decir, costumbre… yapo!

Ahora sip vean Beelzebub! Y How to train your dragon y dejenme un comentario


	8. Pedasos

_**Susurras, sientes, su tacto sobre tu piel, suspiras, mientes parpadeas… volteas…. Te das cuenta de que su tacto no es de el… te mientes y lloras**_

_**Dicen que el primer amor nunca funciona…. Y yo lo entendí de la mala forma.**_

_**Deja que me mate un poco más… deja que me destroce… deja que me convenza del amor que me profesa… y tan solo deja que me engañe…**_

P.V.O Sakura

Me levante con un espantoso dolor de cabeza –suspire- Hoy era el día en que regresaría a la escuela. Después de casi dos semanas de unas nada bonitas vacaciones forzadas, tendría que volver. Y la idea sinceramente no me entusiasmaba.

No era la sensación que tienes cuando inicias de nuevo, con nueva escuela, nuevas personas y nuevos maestros si no la mía era, misma escuela, mismas personas y mismos maestros. Si, un total y completo fraude y lo peor…. Mismo ex novio misma ex amiga. Vaya mierda.

_**Juntos… **_

- _Sakura puedes quedarte llorando por Naruto o puedes quedarte conmigo_ – Salte de la cama del susto, ¿Cómo había podido decirme eso Sasuke? ¿Qué había querido decir con esas palabras?

Era obvio el significado pero, porque el diría eso, es decir Sasuke no era el tipo de chico enamoradizo que decía cosas cursis, simplemente él no era de esos…. Él era el príncipe del hielo, se había ganado ese título sin siquiera esforzarse, nunca se le veía con una chica más de tres días, prácticamente se había acostado con casi toda la escuela…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Y en qué momento habíamos llegado a tal punto?

Bueno era verdad que él me había acogido en su casa cuando yo me estaba prácticamente muriendo, había calmado el dolor de mi corazón, pero… ¿acaso tenía intenciones ocultas?

Además… él era el mejor amigo de Naruto… - suspire- todo eso hacía que la cabeza me doliese más –

No tenía ganas de ir a la escuela-

Me di una ducha rápida, y me sujete el cabello en una coleta – mala idea- aún se veían las sombras de los hematomas que tenía en el cuello – me mordí el labio- ¿Cuándo planeaban desaparecer?, gire un poco la cara, siguiendo la nueva raya que subía por mis mejillas – había adelgazado, tome la punta más larga de mi cabello – bufe- apenas si llegaba a rozar mi hombro- Que inteligente había sido… cortarme el cabello, había sido una….

Sujete mi mochila con fuerza, estaba justo enfrente del portón de la escuela, mis piernas parecían algo peor que la gelatina y mi corazón se agitaba de aquí para allá.

_**Vamos Sakura no seas cobarde, da un paso y plántale cara al imbécil de Naruto y a tu zorra amiga **_

Me anime a mí misma, cosa que no funciono, cuando pensé en ellos la piel se me erizo y la saliva paso amargamente por mi garganta – imbécil de mi – pero tarde o temprano tendría que entrar.

Cuando cruce la puerta del salón, no quise voltear la mirada, sabía que Naruto se sentaba en la primera fila a la derecha, Hinata estaba en la segunda y yo me sentaba detrás de Naruto – no hace falta decir que me robe el asiento de alguien del fondo, probablemente era de Shikamaru.

Al instante me arrepentí de haber elegido ese lugar, tenía una vista perfecta de todo el salón y mierda… pude ver un flashazo del cabello amarillento de Naruto, voltee la mirada hacia la ventana y me mordí el labio frenéticamente-

- Señorita Haruno, veo que nos honra con su presencia una vez más - ¿acaso no hubiera sido mejor que lo gritara? ¿Quería un micrófono? Yo podría conseguirle uno para hacer más fácil mi propia humillación –

- si… buenos días - ¿Cómo demonios se llamaba? Vaya mi memoria era peor que el teflón -

- espero que allá estado al tanto de la clase con alguno de sus compañeros, si no mal recuerdo la señorita Ino, menciono que estaba enferma – mierda- ¿Qué tenía señorita Haruno?, debió ser algo muy fuerte para hacerla faltar casi tres semanas a la escuela –

-Varicela – farfulle lo primero que se me vino a la mente, tuve suerte ella parecía convencida- Justo después de mi encuentro, Ino irrumpió en el salón, armando un gran escándalo, paseo la vista por todo el salón, sus ojos fueron a dar a los míos – joder- desvié la mirada nerviosa y confundida – me di cuenta de que en el lugar donde me escondía, era el lugar de Ino- ¿acaso vendría a quitármelo? ¿Me pediría que fuera a mi lugar detrás de Naruto? ¿Tendría que enfrentarlo tan rápido?... realmente ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Escuche el rechinar que siempre me molestaba de mi pupitre, ahora parecía ser el mejor sonido del mundo. Ino me había salvado.

La clase dio inicio y mis garabatos también, intente concentrarme en mi propio cuaderno y no en las miradas que sentía sobre mi… una de ellas la de Sasuke –

La sentía por sobre todas las demás, ¿y ahora que debía hacer? ¿Pensar que nada había pasado y que nuestro pequeño incidente días atrás, solo había sido mi imaginación? ¿O debía considerarlo un nuevo amigo? – Suspire frustrada- ¿Por qué Sasuke me había dicho aquello? ¿Estaba jugando conmigo? Y también estaba la de Ino, su mirada ansiosa, ¿debía ignorara todos los años sin hablarnos y volver a ser mejores amigas? – Baya mierda en la que me había metido- me azote contra el pupitre agotada- llevaba media hora en la escuela y ya me quería suicidar-

_**Bravo Sakura lo has hecho una telenovela **_

En cuanto sonó el timbre para el descanso, hui despavorida del salón, corrí al único lugar alejado de todos, subí las escaleras a tropezones y me refugie en la azotea-

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

P.V.O Sasuke

Admitía que no pensaba ver la mata de cabello rosa de Sakura entrar por la puerta del salón, como si nada hubiese pasado, pero Naruto se sorprendió a un mas – me cabreaba- me molesto la forma en la que sus ojos centellearon al mirarla y la manera en la que brinco de su asiento solo por su presencia – me jodia que fuera tan estúpido, tan canalla… tenia a Hinata a un lado y aun así se moría de ganas de hablar con Sakura- imbécil- imbécil- imbécil-

**Celos**

Estaba consciente de lo que era ese sentimiento – le reste importancia – me concentre en lo que hacía Sakura – me maldije – el lugar donde ella se había sentado no me dejaba verla bien, la próxima vez la obligaría a serrarse cerca de mi…. A mi lado.-

Parecía bastante entretenida con su cuaderno – suspire- ¿Qué haría ella frente a Naruto? Si ni siquiera podía voltear la mirada al pizarrón… esta tía era tremendamente idiota -

¿Cómo demonios se me había ocurrido decirle tal estupidez?

- _Sakura puedes quedarte llorando por Naruto o puedes quedarte conmigo_ –

¿Puedes quedarte conmigo? ¿En qué sentido se lo había dicho? ¿Acaso me quería acostar con ella? ¿La quería para mí? ¿Quería lastimarla? ¿Qué demonios quería de ella?

¿Ahora seriamos los mejores amigos? ¿Vendría a contarme sus decepciones amorosas? ¿La dejaría llorar sobre mi hombro? – solo había una respuesta para todas esas preguntas y era tan sencilla que hasta sonaba estúpida- No.

Era ilógico el que yo la quisiera para mí.

¿Cómo demonios se me había ocurrido dejarla vivir conmigo? Las cosas eran problema de Naruto y Haruno, no mías – Naruto tenía que resolver sus estupideces por su cuenta y si se quería tirar a las dos ¿Por qué tendría que importarme a mí? – Y una mierda!

- ¿Crees que es buena idea ir a buscarla? –

- ¿De qué hablas idiota? – murmure, mientras me llevaba un trozo de comida a la boca

- ¡De Sakura! ¡La viste! ¡Tenía el cabello raro! –

- ni siquiera me di cuenta de que ya había venido

- ¿!Que hago! Quiero verla – chillo en mi oído- ¿Cómo demonios pretendía que yo lo supiera?-

- es solo Haruno, Hinata está mejor – por alguna razón la estúpida comida de la cafetería sabia a mierda-

- No me jodas Sasuke – grito – necesito que me ayudes, metí la pata – lo mire… Naruto siempre tenía una sonrisa de idiota grabada en la cara y ese estúpido brillo en los ojos… de alguna u otra forma tenía toda la felicidad de la cual yo carecía… pero en ese momento, sus ojos eran diferentes y su sonrisa no estaba –

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Acaso quieres a alguna de las dos? – me miro, se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a trazar círculos sobre el suelo –

- ¿yo cómo voy a saberlo… quiero a Sakura… ella es … perfecta… pero Hinata…ella es tan… tan… lo sabes Sasuke yo no quería hacerle daño a Sakura… ni siquiera sé porque lo hice con Hinata… estaba confundido… - La manera en que Naruto decía la verdad, sin ninguna dificultad me molestaba, me había molestado desde que lo había conocido y justo ahora… sus palabras habían sonado sinceras y estúpidas… -

- no tengo ningún consejo para ti – suspiro frustrado – tu sabes que a mí las chicas me dan igual

- lo se… pero creí que por lo menos alguna te gustaba – le mire a los ojos con cierta incredulidad-

- me gustan… para el sexo nada mas ¿para qué otra cosa las querría? – Murmure- hablan demasiado, comen demasiado, usan ropa interior de ositos y se muerden los labios hasta sangrar, tienen un pésimo humor y no pueden ni cuidar a un puerco –

- no me estas ayudando – me soltó un puñetazo al brazo – solo haces que me acuerde de Sakura… - lo mire confundido-

- ¿Hinata o Haruno? - ¿Por qué sonaba tan mal esa oración?

- no lo sé… Haruno jamás regresaría conmigo y nunca podre ver a Hinata a los ojos si me quedo con Sakura- chan ¡de cualquier manera me odiarían las dos! – con respecto a Hinata, lo dudaba

- no creo que Hinata te odie, esa tía te ama demasiado como para traicionar a su mejor amiga y acostarse contigo – Naruto abrió los ojos y miro hacia otro lado –

- lo se… y eso me hace sentir como un imbécil – o una basura, quise agregar – amo a Hinata pero no puedo dejar a Sakura – chan … no me lo puedo imaginar

- ya lo hiciste, solo mira la realidad – Naruto, lanzo un puñetazo al suelo – estaba realmente frustrado y en problemas… que se había buscado -

- si tan solo te hubiera dejado a Sakura… tú le hubieras hecho menos daño – le mire –

- la hubiera aprovechado hasta cansarme… - pero realmente ¿nunca le hubiese hecho daño?...

Mi mente lo sabía mejor que yo, yo jamás la hubiese querido… estaba seco por dentro y ella no iba a hacer ninguna diferencia, ni antes ni ahora-

- esa clase de chica patosa, no la soporto

- lo se… Sasuke… la extraño – ah yo también… pero ya se me pasaría, cuando encontrara a una chica lo bastante buena me la tiraría, tenía esperanza de que fuera justo ahora -

- ne… Na… Naruto-kun – bah, yo quería una soltera - ¿Estás aquí? – Naruto suspiro –

- ¡ya era hora de que aparecieran! ¡Los hemos estado buscando casi una hora completa! –oh era la misma chica de ojos azules de antes –

- ¿tú que quieres Ino? – Pregunto Naruto rasgándose la cabeza-

- ¡como que quiero¡? Si serás imbécil! ¡Quiero que me digas en este instante lo que le dirás a Sakura! – Ino me dedico una fugas mirada, antes de acercársele a Naruto, con intenciones de estrangularlo- ¡ahora!

- I…no… chan no presiones a Naruto

- ¡tú cállate Hinata! ¡Que de ti! ¡Luego me encargo! ¡Carajo Naruto! ¡Quita esa cara de imbécil! ¡Es un hombre y dile la verdad! – Estaba más o menos de acuerdo – Naruto me miro a los ojos y entendí lo que quería decir, era tiempo de que Sakura enfrentara sus demonios… era tiempo de que todo este teatro llegara a su fin…

Pero por alguna estúpida razón me molestaba.

Naruto me condujo por un montón de pasillo del ala este, nadie entraba en ese lugar, se suponía que estaba prohibido pero era un escondite perfecto para … hacer actividades ilícitas; justo al girar a la derecha, unas grandes escaleras se abrían pasa entre los escombros, supuse que irían a la azotea del edificio –

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que le dirás? – Naruto solo movió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda lentamente –

- por supuesto que no

- imbécil – farfulle – antes de abrir la puerta me miro, esperaba que le diera ánimos, cosa que no hice, ¿con que sentido?.

- debes en cuando no me sirves de amigo – lo mire, sabía que esto no era nada sencillo para él.

Conocía a Naruto desde hace más de 5 años, había sido una de las pocas personas en mirarme a los ojos sin juzgarme por ser un Uchiha, nunca había hecho ninguna pregunta sobre mi hermano Itachi y nunca me había dejado solo. Habíamos pasado por tantas cosas, por tantas peleas, tantas chicas, tantas estadios en el hospital.

Le debía más de lo que él podría imaginar, mi cordura, los buenos momentos prácticamente le debía todo lo que era yo mismo.

Por lo mismo comprendía que Naruto, no había querido lastimar a Sakura, yo tenía más que claro que la amaba, más de una vez me había sentido asqueado solo por estar a su lado, mientras la veía, de vez en cuando tenía que darle un puñetazo para que cerrara a boca de tanto que hablaba sobre ella, pero también sabía que Hinata era la persona perfecta para él, sabía que Naruto suspiraba cada vez que ella se acercaba, sus manos temblaban y su estúpida sonrisa se volvía más amplia y feliz, era casi evidente que amaba más a Hinata de lo que algún día podría querer a Sakura

Y eso precisamente era lo que lo tenía confundido.

- cada vez que vez a Hinata pareces más feliz

- lo sé, eso me hace pensar que soy un canalla

- lo somos – abrió la puerta con pesadez y sin pensárselo dos veces entro. Me recargue sobre la pared de alado, sin querer espiar su conversación, supuse que estaría llena de gritos y lágrimas por parte de la peligrosa, pero al contrario, el ambiente se sumió en un completo silencio, no se escuchaba ninguna voz solo el sonido de mi respiración.

Realmente hablarían. Lo que sucediera después de todo, seria responsabilidad de aquello tres idiotas que les gustaba hacer dramas dignos de la televisión. voltee sin querer a la puerta, mis ojos se dirigieron hacia el pequeño recuadro de plástico transparente, una mata de cabello rosado ocupaba un ángulo pequeño de aquel espacio… era Sakura y del otro extremo estaba Naruto, ella retrocedía cada paso que daba Naruto, tenía las manos sobre su pecho intentando contener los temblores que suponía se apoderaban de ella, mire como Naruto intentaba explicar algo, movía sus manos de un lado para otro en señal de confusión, intente despegar los ojos pero no pude, había algo que me hacía seguir mirando –

Los ojos de Sakura permanecían asustados pero sin lágrimas, trague pesado, Naruto logro acercarse un poco a ella, pero al instante ella huyo de su cercanía, intento dar otro paso, pero la reja que cubría todo el perímetro del techo se interpuso, Naruto avanzo más rápido, ella le grito algo, no podía oírla, su respiración estaba descontrolada, sus rodillas temblaban y se mordía el labio en señal de nerviosismo, ignore el sentimiento de alarma que se arremolinaba dentro de mi- Naruto la miro y dijo un par de cosas, que hicieron que Sakura presionara con fuerza la reja que se enredaba entre sus dedos, Naruto se acercó aún más, ella jadeo y murmuro un par de cosas y de un momento a otro Naruto la beso – solté un jadeo – apreté los puños con fuerza ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Sakura enredado sus manos en sus cabellos – joder ¿Por qué era tan estúpida? Dejo que Naruto la manejara a su antojo. Un jadeo me saco del trance en el que me había sumergido, voltea a ver de quien provenía. Eran Hinata e Ino subiendo por las escaleras-

- ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? – pregunto Ino, tenía la mandíbula tan apretada que no pude contestarle correctamente-

- mph

- Naruto- kun…

-están hablando – o más bien besándose – Ino se asomó por la ventana, y al segundo siguiente me miro confusa –

- Hinata están hablando, no necesitas mirar – le dijo Ino, sujetándola para que ella no avanzara ni un pasó más-

- ¿estás de acuerdo con esto? - clave mi mirada en aquella escena, los latidos de mi corazón apenas si me dejaban escuchar el cuchicheo de Ino…-

_**¿Qué si estaba de acuerdo? No**_

¿Pero que se supone que debería hacer? Cualquiera pensaría lo mismo que yo… se preguntarían como es que eso era posible, pero yo lo sabía.

Sakura amaba a Naruto, lo quería, los presentes en este lugar lo sabíamos, el problema era Naruto…

- Hey Sasuke! ¿Vas a dejar que esto suceda? - apreté más los puños, la sangre me hervía, la furia que sentía en ese momento… se estaba acumulando…-

¿Pero que podía hacer yo? La había visto llorar, gritar, retorcerse del dolor, la había visto cortarse el cabello, tener pesadilla… y ahora la veía regresando a todo eso… ¿Qué podía hacer yo? ¿Qué derecho tenia a molestarme? Ella había corrido hacia mí por pura casualidad, esa noche ella no me buscaba, solo quería a alguien… cualquiera-

- Sasuke ¿acaso no te gusta? ¡Sasuke! - ¡Carajo! ¡Era su puto problema no el mío!

¡¿Pero entonces porque me jodia tanto? ¿Por qué no podía relajarme? ¿Por qué mi corazón bombeaba tan rápido? ¿Y porque no podía dejar de mirarle? ¡Y porque jodidos estaba abriendo la puerta? –

- Cuando entre Naruto volteo a mirarme, se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de ella…

- ¿Ahora lo entiendes Sakura?

- ¿es así como planeabas arreglar las cosas imbécil? – quería golpearle, quería matarlo, pero no podía… mire a Sakura en el suelo, llorando… algo en mi me estaba obligando a tocarla, quería… - ¿Lo entiendes? Yo no puedo estar contigo… yo amo a Hinata – La mirada de Naruto voló hacia la puerta – perdóname, no quería hacerte daño… enserio Sakura perdóname – Naruto intento arrodillarse junto a ella, pero no se lo permití –

- Hinata te espera – susurre-

- enserio lo lamento… Sakura mírame… perdóname – las lágrimas de Naruto empaparon mi uniforme mientras el luchaba débilmente para acercársele, yo podía escuchar los sollozos de Sakura a mis espaldas, sabía que lo estaba mirando… y eso… me molestaba-

- Sasuke-kun – sus palabras ahogadas y heridas, atravesaron mi espalda como puñales – por favor… - susurro… -

Mierda

Solté a Naruto del agarre, ella lo espero con los brazos abiertos… lo abrazo como si la vida se le fuese a ir …

Mierda

Sus manos se hundieron en la camisa de Naruto

Mierda

- Te amo Naruto… te amo – susurro entre sollozos

Mierda

Recordé la vez en la que casi se ahogaba en la bañera… la vez en la que su sangre mancho el suelo… ¿Cómo podía ser tan masoquista?

Mierda

- pendón… perdóname Sakura, si pudiera regresar… lo haría – solté un jadeo, Salí tan rápido como pude de aquel lugar, Ino me siguió, sentía sus pasos detrás de mí, mientras corría…

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

Un sentimiento extraño se arremolinaba en mi pecho, no me dejaba respirar…

Los sentimientos que Naruto y Sakura se tenían… yo no alcanzaba a comprenderlos… nunca había sentido algo así… nunca me había puesto a llorar por alguna persona… ni siquiera por mis padres….

¿Qué tanto es demasiado?... yo no alcanza a comprender el termino… no podía imaginarme amando a tales extremos a alguien… simplemente no podía..-

- ¡Detente ya no puedo correr más! ¡Sasuke detente! – frene en seco, intente reconocer el lugar en donde me encontraba… pero no podía ni pensar en mi nombre… me derrumbe sobre una pared y deje que el suelo me tocara… la cara de Ino estaba bañada en lágrimas, al igual que la de aquellos dos-

- ¡Sasuke! ¿Si la quieres! Quítasela! – comencé a reírme, mientras me cubría la cara con las manos…

- ni siquiera sé porque me molesta tanto… es su maldito problema – murmure, mientras que la opresión sobre mi pecho se hacía cada vez más grande-

Baya imbécil que soy… a eso se le llama dolor

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

P.V.O Sakura

Se había terminado, por fin se había acabado…

Él y yo… ya no había más él y yo… todo estaba tan lejano y oscuro…

Los brazos se Hinata estaban a mi alrededor…. Ella lloraba.. Sus lágrimas bañaban una de mis mejillas…

-lo siento… Sakura perdóname … lo quiero tanto – susurraba, quería decirle que todo estaba bien… que ya todo se había terminado… que la perdonaba… pero algo en mí se contenía…

No quería perdonarla tan fácilmente, no era justo que ella no sufriera como yo… para mí nuestra amistad jamás regresaría… pero aun así…. No quería odiarla y mucho menos perdonarla, a mí no me bastaban sus perdones falsos-

Pero la parte que no estaba herida de mí, la abrazaba con tal fuerza que no sabía si la estaba lastimando… me repetía que debía perdonarle y continuar, que no ganaba nada con mi orgullo.

Simplemente nada salió de mis labios

Cuando por fin ambas paramos de llorar y Naruto dejo de pedirme perdón, me puse de pie… y con el poco orgullo que aún me quedaba me fui a casa.

No sentía que nada se hubiese curado dentro de mí

Lo se… se supone que debería sentirme mucho mejor, tenía lo que quería. Naruto se había disculpado, me había dado una explicación que me parecía coherente y las cosas con Hinata mejorarían y entonces ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal?

Y a la mierda la patética excusa llamada amor

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

P.V.O. Sasuke

- Mierda Sakura! ¡Abre la puta puerta! ¡De una vez! ¡Abre! – le grite, joder la sangre me hervía-

-espera Sasuke-kun … solo – cuando la mire se me corto la respiración – sus mejillas tenían caminos que habían dejado sus lágrimas, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, su cabello alborotado, sus labios secos y de coloración azul – el enojo que se había acumulado en mí, de repente pareció esfumarse – Vaya idiota que estaba hecho.

Extendí una de mis manos para poder tocar una de sus mejillas –joder si tan solo pudiese borrarlas – ella serró los ojos al recibir mi contacto – suspire y ella también –

- Se acabó Sasuke… se acabó –murmuro. Yo no le creí… ella aún tenía muchas heridas que sanar –

- le besaste… - metí mis manos a los bolsillo y gire mi rostro para no mirarla –

- si –murmuro – necesitaba convencerme … necesitaba saber que sus besos no saben a amor – le mire. Ella tenía sus ojos clavados en mi –temblé- No sabía que ella tuviera esa clase de mirada tan intensa –

- supongo que te quedo claro – ella asintió-

- bastante, sabes creí que me sentiría mejor pero realmente me siento como una mierda…. Ahora me siento como la bruja que no desea perdonar a su mejor amiga – se dejó caer en el sillón y miro hacia el techo, yo me senté junto a ella –

- baya.. Si yo he hecho cosas peores, y tú te preocupas por eso – le sonreí. Últimamente me salían con naturalidad. – vamos aun puedes odiarle un tiempo – volvió a mirarme, carajo el corazón me dejaría sordo si no me tranquilizaba…

¡Pero joder! ¡Ella nunca me había visto con esa mirada!

- Sasuke… lo siento no puedo aceptar tu propuesta –parpadeé confuso – tal vez nunca pueda llegar a pensar en ti de esa manera y sinceramente tu no duras con una chica más de una semana - ¿de qué jodidos me estaba hablando?- así que lo siento… - ha?

- ah? No te entiendo Sakura – ella suspiro-

- recuerdas aquella vez… el café.. y – oh… eso… esa pequeña estupidez… ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que había salido de mi boca aquella vez? –

- oh… mph no esperaba una respuesta – parpadeo confusa –

- pero ¿no estás enojado? Acabo de rechazarte – um? ¿Rechazarme? ¿A mí? ¿Cuándo a qué horas y dónde? ¿!Y porque jodidos?

- ¿Qué?

- si… tu… yo … yo te gusto … pero realmente ahora no… puedo pensar en nadie mas

- mph… lo suponía … pero yo no te lo dije para que te enamoraras de mi - ¿y entonces para que se lo había dicho?

- um… se me olvidaba tu solo juegas con las chicas – le voltee a ver molesto ¿acaso creía que yo estaba jugando? …. Vaya mierda

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- porque eres tu… vamos Sasuke no me digas que alguna vez has estado enamorado… eso es prácticamente imposible

- no… por supuesto que no – me miro sorprendida- pero justo ahora no estoy tan seguro- murmure mientras me acercaba a ella, si me inclinaba un poco mas podría besarla y olvidar todo aquel mal rato, y asi como lo pensé lo hice.

Sakura me sonrio antes de que la besara, como si supiese exactamente lo que haría, tomo mi cabello y jugueteo con el, una de sus manos se quedo sobre mi espalda. Sus labios sabían aun mas dulce que antes, y me devolvían cada caricia con el mismo entusiasmo de las mias.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo muchos mas rápido que antes, mientras que mi piel se estaba quemando, deslice mis labios por su mandibula hasta llegar al cuello, ella suspiro, justo cuando estaba dispuesto a regresar a sus labios ella me atrajo hacia los de ella – logro sacarme un suspiro- Sus carcajadas me sacaron de la ensoñación

- ¡te has dado cuenta! ¡he hecho que suspires! – Cuando Sakura sonreí, los ojos se le iluminaban y unos pequeños hoyuelos se le formaban en las mejillas-

- Cállate Sakura – ordene antes de volver a besarla, pero esta vez no fui suave o dulce, entre en su boca sin permiso y la atraje hacia mí, con mis manos en su nuca, ella protesto al segundo, pero yo no dejaría que escapara-

Pronto dejo de protestar y correspondió el beso, regalándome suspiros y una que otra mordida-

- lo ves, quieras o no ya te tengo – ella sonrió –

- creo que soy yo la que te tengo y sabes lo malo que será para ti – el sonrojo cubrió por completo mis mejillas –

-estoy consciente, justo ahora desearía no ser su mejor amigo – susurre solo para mi… ¿Cómo demonios le diría a mi mejor amigo que me gustaba su ex novia…?

¿O más bien cómo demonios me lo diría a mí mismo?

.*/.*/.*./*/.*/.*/.*/.*/.*/.*./*./*./*./*./*./*.*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*././*./*./*

Holasss! Que milagro verdad jejeje

Lo siento ha pasado muchísimo tiempo jajá pero pase por trauma emocional jajá

Pero honestamente he estado muy presionada en la escuela ahora he estado yendo a un laboratorio jajaja de medicina todo es bien buena onda jaja y me ha costado muchísimo escribir este cap no he visto anime ni leído fics en muchísimo tiempo

Jaja bueno espero q no me habiente jitomatasos estoy algo oxidada


	9. Distancia

Hey hola hey! Nuevo capitulo jajajaja! Esta vez fue muchísimo mas rápido jajajaja

Aquí ta! Nombre este fic me ha servido para sacar muchas cosas

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! LO AMO Y ADORO! EN SERIO SIEMPRE ME SACAN UNA SONRISOTA!

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*-.-*

_**Capítulo 9: Distancia**_

_**.-*.,-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-***_

_Para poder mirar la realidad rompe los espejos de tu propia fantasía_

**P.V.O Sasuke**

- Me da dos onigiris y dos jugos por favor - Preparado con el almuerzo, cruce la puerta de la azotea. Sakura volteo tan rápido como el corazón me comenzaba a latir –

- ¿Lo trajiste? – murmuro mientras rebuscaba en la bolsa del almuerzo –

- ¿traje qué?

- el helado – frunció los labios – ¿se te olvido?

- ahh – me recosté en el suelo y cruce los brazos detrás de mi cabeza – traje jugo

- la próxima vez iré yo por el almuerzo, jum, es imposible confiar en ti – despegue mis ojos del cielo y los dirigí hacia ella, menudo lio por un helado –

- me parece una excelente idea – murmure perezoso, el día anterior me había quedado toda la noche despierto, pensando en las posibles reacciones de Naruto, cuando se enterase de lo mío con Sakura.

**¿De lo mío con Sakura? –**sonreí molesto –

**Que tu estés enamorado de ella no significa que ella lo este de ti, no te emociones por un par de besos que tienen más pinta de amistad **

- Mierda – farfulle

- solo por eso, me beberé el tuyo – sin querer mi vista ya estaba otra vez encima de ella, inspeccionándola…

- no te atrevas – la mire molesto, ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?, ¿Por qué de repente se había vuelto tan… - suspire- ¿desde cuándo me había vuelto tan adicto a ella?

Había pasado más de una semana de la disculpa de Naruto, en ese tiempo Sakura y yo habíamos seguido la misma rutina, vernos en la azotea para almorzar y hablar de cosas banales.

Las cosas parecían estar mucho más tranquilas, al menos para ella, porque para mí esto se estaba volviendo el infierno… más que eso, todo se me estaba saliendo de las manos.

Escuche como el popote entraba al recipiente de cartón que se suponía contenía mi jugo - que maldita bruja era –

- Te dije que no te lo tomaras – me miro desafiante, aun con el popote en los labios – dámelo

- no, si lo quieres ven por el – murmuro, ¿a qué estaba jugando?, deje mi antiguo lugar en el suelo y me incline lentamente hacia ella –

- te lo advierto – enarco una ceja – la empuje hasta el piso y me coloque sobre ella –dámelo ya, no estoy jugando – me extendió el jugo con su mano derecha y al mismo tiempo apretó el envase que ahora estaba vacío-, fruncí el ceño, estaba comenzando a enojarme cuando de la nada Sakura llevo una de sus manos a mi mejilla –

- te ves un poco triste Sasuke – murmuro – o al menos eso capto mi cerebro adormilado, ¿Qué esperaba que le dijera? – que estaba triste por algo que aún no pasaba pero que seguramente pasaría… de ninguna manera podía decirle que el estar así con ella… significaba romper la amistad con el único amigo que había tenido en mi vida, porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que Naruto jamás me lo perdonaría, por muy amigos que fuésemos- siento haberme tomado tu jugo pero quería llamar tu atención – vaya, no le había prestado atención por 5 minutos y me lo estaba recriminando-

- no sabía que eras tan posesiva – me miro con ojos desorbitados

- no lo soy – mascullo – sentí como sus dedos acariciaban dulcemente la piel de mi mejilla, como su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al mío, como el golpeteo de su aliento en mis labios me incitaban a que le robase el poco jugo que aun tenia entre los suyos –

Sonrió ampliamente cuando se dio cuenta de que había captado toda mi atención, sus labios formaron una pequeña línea curva y sus ojos soltaron destellos verduscos – joder ¿Cómo demonios hacia todo eso? ¿Cómo demonios había logrado que yo Sasuke Uchiha, callera en su juego? No solo en el de ahora, si no desde el inicio. Deje de escuchar las pocas suplicas de mi inconsciente y atrape sus labios.

Sakura enredo sus dedos en los mechones de mis cabellos, obligándome a morderle el labio inferior, ella me respondió con un dulce jugueteo de labios.

En el preciso momento en el que intercambiábamos alientos y la corriente de electricidad me inundaba, me di cuenta de que había muchas cosas que antes parecían tan importantes, pero justo ahora… eran jodidamente insignificantes….

No sabía si la amaba o si a lo que sentía se le podía poner el nombre de amor… realmente no estaba seguro, muchas personas creen que lo que sienten por los demás es amor… pero yo estaba seguro que lo que sentía por mi mejor amigo o por mi hermano, no podía compararse con esta sensación…

Lleve una mis manos hasta su rostro, quería tocarla, necesitaba tocarla, la manera en que todo estaba sucediendo, me hacía pensar que todo era un vil juego de mi retorcida imaginación..

¿Por qué, que sentido tenía que ella y yo… de repente… fuese tan perfecto?

Ninguno

Sin embargo estaba ahí, este momento estaba sucediendo… era real… Sus labios y mis labios, ella y yo…

Pero no era suficiente… quería mas… con un beso no podía mostrarle todo lo que quería…

Recorrí cada centímetro de sus labios, le robe el aliento tanto como pude, le quite todo el brillo labial, ya no había ni rastros de aquel jugo con el que había empezado todo, roce su lengua con la mía, le robe todos los suspiros y cuando llego el momento de separarnos, mi cuerpo simplemente no parecía responder…

Algo dentro de mi cabeza había comenzado a golpear con mucha fuerza, un leve siseo que se volvió escozor en la punta de mi lengua y un montón de palabras que se amontonaban para poder desbordarse, tantas ideas, tantos sentimientos, pero nada salía… no podía pronunciar ni una palabra o más bien no sabía que forma de sonidos tenían aquellos sentimientos.

Sakura pareció notar que de un de repente había comenzado a sonrojarme y que prácticamente el corazón se me estaba saliendo porque comenzó a reír a carcajadas –

- ¡Ne! ¡Sasuke-kun! !te ves como si te fueses a desmayar! ¡Dios mío creo que nos besamos durante mucho tiempo! – el escozor se volvió más fuerte… ¿Qué era lo que quería decirle?... No encontraba forma de calmar todo lo que estaba sintiendo

- demonios – murmure antes de abalanzarme de nuevo a sus labios, si no podía decirlo tal vez mi cuerpo podría demostrárselo-

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.*-*

P.V.O Sakura

- ¡no me digas! ¿Lo hiciste con Sasuke-kun? – suspire irritada-

- ¡por supuesto que no! ¡Dios Ino ¿Qué tienes en el cerebro! – sexo, quería decirle, pero me calle-

- ¡pues es que regresaste toda despeinada y con un sonrojo de los mil diablos! –

- lo único que te voy a decir es que Sasuke Uchiha besa condenadamente bien

- ¿Quién lo diría, ahora te besas en los recesos con Sasuke Uchiha? – Azote mi frente el pupitre, Era solo mi imaginación… o eso sonaba muy mal..

¿Sonada mal porque era el mejor amigo de mi ex novio o porque él era un hijo de puta?

**Hey¡, vaya vocabulario te has conseguido, pero realmente no es ninguna, tu sabes perfectamente porque suena tan mal**

- Y dime, ¿Te gustó? – he ahí el inicio de mis problemas

- ¡Si¡ - o era una zorra, era lo peor de lo peor, peor que la basura, peor que la mierda, era como una arpía doble cara devora hombres-

- ¿y porque te ves tan mal? – Levante un poco mi cabeza para poder verle a los ojos-

- ¡porque es Sasuke-kun! ¡Todavía no me olvido de Naruto! ¡Y voy y me enrollo con Sasuke! ¡Y para colmo es su mejor amigo! ¡Que zorra soy! ¡No! ¡Peor que eso! ¡soy una pu…

- cállate! – justo cuando me iba dar el apodo perfecto que describía mi conducta Ino me tapo la boca- ¿Podrías calmarte? – no, moví la cabeza lentamente en señal de, si- escúchame… no eres una zorra ni mucho menos una, bueno ya sabes la palabra que empieza con p y termina en uta – suspiro- Sakura, Naruto se acostó con tu mejor amiga, ¡sorpresa ¿acaso nadie te lo había dicho? – rio irónica- bueno ahora que lo sabes, es mi deber como tu amiga, decirte que tú debes continuar con tu vida – le mire interrogante, sabía que estaba intentando decirme algo importante pero no le entendía .

Vaya aparte de zorra, era una estúpida Ja!

- Sakura tu puedes hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras, donde quieras y cuando quieras, me oyes, ¿Qué importa que sean mejores amigos? – me miro pensativa – Naruto no te quiere, si lo hiciese no estaría con la pechugona – estaba dispuesta a protestar pero me callo con sus dedos- ¡Ni se te ocurra defenderla!, y si Sasuke te quiere ¿Cuál es el problema? – me atragante con mi propia saliva, menuda estupidez había dicho Ino-

- ¡JA! ¡JAJAJA! ¡esta vez te has pasado Ino! ¡te la has volado la barda! ¡Cómo se te ocurre decir que Sasuke Uchiha, es decir el: Yo soy el chico más sexy de toda la escuela, me acuesto con la que me encuentro y soy egocéntrico hasta más no poder, me querría? Te das cuenta de que estas diciendo que me quiere ¡a mí! ¡a Sakura Haruno la chica más patosa del mundo, cabello de chicle y por supuesto el ¡no tipo de chica de Sasuke! – simplemente era imposible… mire a la ventana molesta… muy molesta –

- ¿y si fuera así que? – le mire atónita y me lleve una mano a la boca, para acallar el grito que estaba a punto de salir –

- ¿Acaso no has oído nada de lo que te he dicho? ¡Sasuke solo está dándome cariño barato! ¡de ese cariño corriente que les da a todas! – me miro atónita-

- ¡entonces el cariño barato de Sasuke debe ser esplendido! ¡porque yo que sepa no se lo ha dado a una chica durante más de dos meses! ¡despierta Sakura! ¡ él te quiere!

- ¡no! ¡ya basta! ¡basta! – toda esa platica me estaba cabreando, tal vez era por la absurda situación o por la diminuta y estúpida esperanza que estaba naciendo dentro de mi corazón…

- además ¿Por qué Sasuke querría hacerte más daño del que ya hizo su amigo? No creo que sea ese tipo de persona – le mire molesta y solté un mohín –

- yo no creía que Naruto me engañase y ya vez – murmure-

- ¡Aja! ¡no podrás con este! ¡Sasuke sabe el color de tus ojos! – le mire atónita por tercera vez, que argumento tan patético-

- ¡estás de broma! ¡eso que tiene que ver! ¡tú sabes mi tono de ojos! ¡yo sé que son verdes! ¡eso no cambia nada! – escupí molesta-

-¡uhh! ¡eres tan testaruda! ¡Alla tu si no me crees! ¡solo te digo que te olvides de Naruto ese imbécil no merece ni tu tiempo!

- chi… chicas – la dulce voz de Hinata nos llamó y por un momento casi le sonreía… casi…-

- ¡mira y hablando de zorras!

-¡Ino! – las palabras fluyeron de mis labios sin que yo pudiera evitarlas, no quería defenderla pero tampoco me apetecía que la ofendieran- basta ya – Ino se fue molesta y azoto la puerta del salón a su salida, yo me apreté las cienes, de repente me había entrado un terrible dolor de cabeza-

- ¿Qué quieres Hinata? – El tono mordaz con el que se lo dije me sorprendió a mí misma- Lo siento no quería…

- está bien, quería preguntarte si – me miro a los ojos- quisieras comer mañana el almuerzo conmigo, como en los viejos tiempos - ¡como en los viejos tiempos! ¡Vaya la segunda estupidez en un día! ¡Nada volvería a ser como en los viejos tiempos… nada… absolutamente nada –

- lo voy a pensar

- Sakura yo… realmente siento todo lo que ha pasado…no quería hacerte daño – no tenía ganas para seguir con esa conversación –

- ya lo hiciste, podrías largarte no tengo ganas de hablarte – murmure, ¡vaya menuda zorra me había vuelto! – ella me sonrió-

- te espero mañana en donde siempre - ¡mierda! ¡mierda! ¡mierda!

- aja – tome el celular rosa que Tsunade me había regalado por mi cumpleaños y marque el número que últimamente era el más frecuente y espere a que contestaran-

- bueno

-ah Sasuke… mañana almorzare con Hinata

- mph – vire los ojos y apreté el teléfono celular ¿era todo lo que pretendía decirme?

- Lo… lo siento pero después almorzare contigo… si quieres..

- lo siento debo irme – entorne los ojos ¿Por qué sonaba tan molesto?

- ah sí… - antes de que pudiera decirle adiós, la llamada se cortó.

Deje que mi cabeza se recostara de nuevo sobre el pupitre y mire el teléfono

Tal vez estaba ocupado… tal vez.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*-.-.-*.-*.-*.-*-.-*.-*

P.V.O Sasuke

Colgué el teléfono antes de que Itachi regresara, no quería que supiera que aún estaba con Sakura… no quería que ni siquiera la viese

- ¿Ya empacaste todo? Madhara me pidió que fueras inmediatamente

- ¿para qué? Tenía entendido que tu dirigías la compañía – Itachi frunció el ceño

- cuantas veces te lo voy a tener que decir, Madhara cree que tú eres el mejor para dirigir la compañía de nuestros padres

- pues se equivoca, nunca aceptare trabajar con ese cerdo

- Sasuke coopera

-¡cómo puedes decir eso! ¡Él les robo la compañía a nuestros padres! ¡por su culpa ellos murieron!

- ¡deja de comportarte como un niño! Tu y yo sabemos que no fue su culpa, solo fueron los frenos…

- ¡era su auto! ¡Cómo pudieron morir ellos y el resultó ileso! -

- están muertos… Madhara solo intenta cumplir con el testamento que dejaron nuestros padres - ¿!cual puto testamento?, quería gritarle a la cara, yo no había ningún puto testamento en mi vida, ni antes de la muerte de nuestros padres ni después, sin embargo Itachi estaba muy convencido de su existencia y según el, nuestro padre había especificado que yo debía dirigir la compañía de Estados Unidos y que mi hermano tomaría las riendas de todos los demás negocios… Yo no me tenía que ser un genio para darme cuenta de que mi padre había dejado todo a nombre de Itachi ya que creía que mi falta de talento podría arruinar los negocios familiares, así que deduje que la compañía de E.U había sido obra de mi madre… mierda… pero por alguna puta razón Madhara creía que yo debía ser el líder de las nuevas compañías Uchiha, para ser exactos de las nuevas 25 compañías-

- a la mierda con esto – Itachi frunció el ceño, le había molestado pero a mí me valía una puta mierda-

- Sasuke solo será unos meses así que cállate y lárgate ya o perderás el vuelo – le mire con la furia contenida en los ojos.

Cuando subí al avión, la ira me había cegado lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que no le había dicho ni siquiera a Naruto de que desaparecería, -suspire- probablemente era mejor así, dejaría enfriar el asunto de Sakura, si tenía un poco de suerte esta se me olvidaría o me conseguiría una linda americana con la cual podría follas a gusto – me mordí el labio molesto, la sola idea me molestaba-

-¿ Que sucede muchacho? ¿pareces molesto? – Mire a la anciana, de la cual provenía la voz, me trague mis insultos-

- estoy bien – escupí-

- no pareces estar bien ¿acaso es una chica? – o y mis padres muertos, mi hermano estúpido y mi mejor amigo traidor – agregue mentalmente –

- no – proteste – apreté los puños… ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido y no haberme dado cuenta de que no la vería? Esta cabreado… no por Itachi ni por Madhara… estaba cabreado y punto. No tenía que ver con ninguna niña patosa-

- señora cállese y duérmase – ella sonrió y me dio un codazo-

- deberías decírselo, guardarse el amor es bueno hasta que te explota en la cara - ¡y a esta anciana que le importaba! ¡era mi puto problema!

**Sasuke Uchiha estas realmente jodido**

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-.-.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-.-.-.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-.-.-.-.*-.-*.-*.-*.-

P.V.O Sakura

Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza, la imagen que tenía delante de mí, hacía que mi corazón se agitara que las tripas se me revolvieran y que el nudo de garganta se volviese insoportable.

¿Por qué Sasuke había decidido no venir junto hoy a la escuela? Me sentía tan pérdida y desprotegida sin él o más bien solo estúpida y engañada.

Vi como Hinata intentaba darle de comer en la boca a Naruto quien tenía un sonoro sonrojo – tome aire y entre al salón en donde siempre solíamos almorzar… Hinata me sonrió y pude ver que sus ojos se iluminaban… Naruto me saludo-

Tome asiento en el suelo junto a ellos.

- Me alegra que estés aquí – me dijo con sinceridad Naruto, pude identificar un tono de vergüenza en su voz, me removí inquieta, Hinata movía las manos nerviosa-

- vale, vasta – murmure- los perdono – las palabras salieron desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, la única parte que se había comenzado a curar gracias a Sasuke… aunque no estaba segura de la sinceridad de mis palabras sabía que era lo correcto, seguir molesta por sus mentirillas no me ayudaba a zanjar todo el dolor…

Hinata brinco en su asiento, lanzando un chillido de felicidad, mientras que sus brazos me estrujaron en un abrazo

- Hinata suéltame… no hagas que me arrepienta – me miro con lágrimas en los ojos y mi corazón se estrujo, viéndola así, no podía imaginarme que esta chica pudiese siquiera haber planificado un engaño con mi ex novio, la mire confusa, tal vez no lo había planificado, tal vez sus sentimientos habían explotado y no pudo ocultarlos más… de todas formas eso no la hacía mejor persona, ni a mí me hacía más feliz…. – suspire molesta- para ella todo era tan sencillo-

- iré a por helado para festejar – salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, cuando mire hacia Naruto, me di cuenta que el tenia cara de pocos amigos –

- No mientas Sakura

- He perdonado a Hinata – aun que Naruto era otra cosa, sus ojos azules me miraron consternado, yo suspire, recordaba lo mucho que me gustaba mirarle mientras nos besábamos, sus ojos se iluminaban… de la misma forma en la que se iluminaban hace 5 minutos con Hinata-

-vamos Sakura quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes – apreté la mandíbula, de nuevo esas palabras, me lleve las manos a las cienes… quería ver a Sasuke- Sakura antes de todo, antes de ser novios, eras mi mejor amiga, quiero…. – sus ojos se entristecieron- rescatar un poco de esa amistad que teníamos – le mire sorprendida- recuerdas –sonrió- no la pasábamos genial… cuando éramos amigos todo era risa y diversión – suplico- por favor sé que te importaba mi amistad ¿crees que podríamos volver? – no… mire sus ojos azules… mi corazón seguía latiendo más rápido de lo normal y mi respiración estaba entrecortada… no porque Naruto se viera estúpidamente encantador en ese momento, ni por la sensación de sus manos sobre mis dedos… si no porque yo anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas que todos esos días de mi amor por Naruto desaparecieran, que las cosas nunca hubiesen cambiado entre los tres… que nunca me hubiese enamorado de él. Y entonces entendí que lo que él me estaba pidiendo, para mi seguía siendo imposible, yo no podía volver… lo que había sucedido estaba en mi…

Lleve mi mano hasta su mejilla, retirando una de las lágrimas que ahora resbalaban por ellas, sentí su dolor como si fuese mío… Naruto era mi amigo…había sido mi mejor amigo

- por favor – susurro – una vez había escuchado algo: la amistad a menudo se convierte en amor, pero el amor jamás se convierte en amistad, y estaba totalmente de acuerdo –

- He traído helado – murmuro Hinata entrando, yo la mire con dulzura, por primera vez desde que me habían engañado…

- no lo has hecho verdad ¿aún no nos perdonas? – murmuro, yo moví la cabeza en señal de un no, culpable. Me sentí culpable cuando sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir – está bien… est…a bien… no… te fuerces… - dijo entre sollozos, mire como Naruto se removía en la silla y la miraba con ojos de dolor y anhelo, quería abrazarla, pero supuse que no le parecía buena idea si yo estaba presente, le di un ligero empujón a Hinata y Naruto extendió los brazos demasiado rápido… la abrazo como si el alma se le fuese en ello.

Salí jadeando de aquel salón, Naruto la amaba…. Realmente la amaba… me mordí el labio con fuerza para retener las estúpidas lagrimas que se acumulan en mis ojos… y es que ese pequeño acto de amor había terminado por matar todo lo que sentía por aquella pareja de novios, lo bueno y lo malo….

Cerré lo ojos y lo único que se me vino a la mente fue la imagen de Sasuke y sin mas todo el dolor se esfumo durante escasos segundos

- Venga Sakura, deja de tontear o llegaremos tarde a clase – me grito Ino desde el otro lado del pasillo – agradecí que estuviese lo suficientemente lejos como para mirarme-

A pesar de que estaba totalmente segura de que esa noche tendrá pesadillas con Naruto, no fue así… en cambio soñé con Sasuke.

Apreté la mandíbula cuando el lunes de la siguiente semana vi el lugar se Sasuke vacío. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Intente llamarle pero el sonido molesto de la contestadora que decía: fuera de servicio, me desquiciaba.

Me olvide del asunto y me dije que tarde o temprano regresaría… Hinata estaba enfrascada en una nueva meta: recuperar la poca amistad que aún había entre nosotras, intentaba llevarme de compras, al supermercado, hacia equipo en todo lo que podía, incluso me preparaba comida todos los días, Ino me decía que era una arpía manipuladora, en cambio Naruto había hecho su propia lucha, me contaba chistes cada vez que podía, comíamos los tres juntos y de vez en cuando Ino me secuestraba-

- Ya te dije que no me gusta que paces tanto tiempo con ellos, te lavaran el cerebro otra vez – le mire dulcemente, Ino tenía miedo de que nos volviésemos a alejar, cosa que jamás permitiría, ya la había perdido una vez no volvería a hacerlo –

- descuida Ino, tu lugar como mi mejor amiga está seguro – le sonreí –

- solo no quiero que te lastimen – la abrace con todas mis fuerzas mientras esparcía besos por sus mejillas –

- te quiero Ino, eres la mejor

- ¡suéltame! – comenzamos a reír como un par de crías – Todo parecía ir mejorando poco a poco, pero había algo que se arremolinaba dentro de mi… la ansiedad de no ver a Sasuke día tras día se estaba volviendo insoportable, no me había dado cuenta de cuanto significaba para mi hasta que al segundo mes de ausencia el profesos Kakashi había dejado de mencionar su nombre en la lista y fue entonces cuando algo dentro de mí se encendió como fuego.

Estaba furiosa por no saber en dónde estaba, la frustración rayaba en dolor, ya no podía soportar los retortijones en mi estómago cada vez que veía su lugar vacío… me mordía el labio cada vez que me atacaba la histeria…

Quería verlo… ¡quería verlo!, olerlo, tocarlo, su imagen se estaba desvaneciendo en mi mente, ni siquiera recordaba la sensación de su cabello entre mis dedos… apreté los puños con fuerza ¡donde carajos estaba! ¡porque no me había llevado consigo? –

-¿Sakura estas bien? ¿Te ves pálida? – Ino me sostuvo la mano-

- quiero verlo… Ino ya no aguanto… quiero verlo –

-Sakura no llores – me lleve las manos a las mejillas, me sorprendí, estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas….

- le quiero – las palabras salieron de mis labios sin antes estar en mis pensamientos, me lleve las manos a la boca, mi corazón latía con furia- imposible… imposible…-la sonrisa que Ino tenía en los labios me dio escalofríos –

- ¿a que estas enamorada de él?

- ¡!no! – grite con horror

- ¿entonces explícame porque llevas dos meses hablando de él?

.-*.*-.*-.-*.-*.-*.-*.-.-.-.-*.-*.-.-.-.-*.-*.-.-.-*.-*.-.-.-*.-.*-.-.-.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-.*-*.-*.-*.-*.-.-.-*.-*.-*-

P.V.O Sasuke

- porque demonios llevas puesta mi ropa? – le pregunte mordazmente a Itachi, quien permanecía de pie frente a mí con una sonrisa típica de el-

- pues… me pase por tu departamento y me la encontré – bastardo- adivina que encontré en una bolsa de este pantalón – le mire confuso, metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y saco un pedazo de papel desecho, seguramente lo había lavado con todo y el papel-

- qué es? – murmuro curioso-

-no tan pronto… digamos que es algo que te gustaría tener – le miro de nuevo ahora con molestia – antes debes contestar una sola pregunta

- no te voy a contestar nada, no tienes nada que yo pudiera querer – me mira con arrogancia-

- ni siquiera…. ¿a Sakura? – Me paralizo al instante, mi mente fija como a gran velocidad, veo el papel hecho pedazos y recuerdo aquella vez en la habitación de Sakura en la que guarde una foto en mi pantalón, me maldigo –

- dámela – le exijo, no puedo ocultar las ganas que tengo de tener esa foto entre mis manos, tan solo la puta idea de poder ver a Sakura en otro sitio que no fuese mi mente me hacía flipar de felicidad… vaya que patético me había vuelto –

- antes… contestaras a mis preguntas – le miro molesto y suspiro derrotado, no podía darme el lujo de perder aquella oferta, los últimos dos meses habían sido literalmente el infierno para mí, ninguna chica me había sacado a Sakura de mi cabeza, en cada encuentro su imagen me atormentaba haciendo imposible si quiera besar a alguien más –

- que quieres saber – sonrió

- ¿te gusta? – resople molesto

- si – rechine los dientes

- ¿Cuánto? – le mire molesto, lo único que él quería era hablar de ella –

- si la tocas te mato – sisee-

- no está mal pero no es mi tipo – se rio a carcajadas –

- baya Sasuke ¡nunca creí que mi pequeño hermano se enamoraría! – Dímelo a mí - creo que podría pedirte que bailares como un mono y lo harías! – si me daba la foto, haría cualquier cosa, estallo en carcajadas, parecía realmente feliz –

- ¿entonces cuánto?

- demasiado – el rubor comenzaba a molestarme, camino lentamente hacia mí, dejando la fotografía hecha pedazos sobre mi escritorio –

- hable con Madhara, dice que podrás irte en dos meses – sentí el suelo se movía a mis pies… dos meses era demasiado tiempo, en dos meses Sakura podría conseguirse a cualquier idiota, podría decidir que ya no quería nada conmigo y podía hasta mudarse, jade-

- demasiado… no pienso estar más tiempo aquí – le solté en un gruñido –

- lo sé, pero Madhara tenía las intenciones de no dejarte volver, sabe que estas casi por entrar a la universidad y él quiere que estudies aquí – jamás!- hice un trato con él, si yo me quedo aquí, tu podrás estar allá hasta el final de la universidad – reprimió una sonrisa triste… el odiaba todo esto aún más que yo, la única razón por la que siempre permanecía rondando las empresas era para protegerme… me cabreaba que fuese un hermano tan bueno… yo sabía que se sentía una mierda por haberme abandonado cuando nuestros padres murieron.

Esos no fueron momentos fáciles para ninguno de los dos, el decidió hundirse y meterse con pandillas mientras que yo fui mandado desde los 9 años a internados –sonreí- recordando el día en el que a los 15 años él había ido por mí, y me había sacado armando un gran escándalo-

- gracias- salió de mis labios- después de la universidad lo primero que haré será despedir a Madhara – Itachi ahogo una carcajada siniestra, la idea de deshacerse de él, era encantadora –

- me conformo con que te quedes con la chica pelirrosa, te ves más feliz con ella – me mordí el labio inferior, si supiera que tanto lo era –

- basta de conversaciones cursis de hermanos, lárgate, tengo trabajo – el me dio una sonrisa sincera antes de cerrar la puerta, cogí la fotografía entre mis manos, gemí horrorizado, ese maldito me las pagaría… la fotografía estaba completamente destruida-

- ¡maldito!

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

P.V.O Sakura

No podía creer que estuviera a punto de hacer semejante estupidez, pero ya no lo soportaba, no podía mas, estaba en mi limite, la noche anterior había tenido pesadillas sobre todo lo que había ocurrido, me estaba volviendo loca . Camine a paso firme hacia Naruto, mire como Hinata se iba corriendo, sabía que no la quería presente –

- ¿estas… estas molesta? – me dijo Naruto con una mirada de pánico –

- dime donde esta ¿dime donde esta Sasuke? – exigí, ya habían pasado tres meses desde su desaparición, me había comido los sesos pensando en todo lo que le había podido ocurrir, pero deduje que nada malo le había pasado ya que nadie parecía extraño por su desaparición, nadie más que yo –

- no… no lo sé Sakura-chan – le mire enojada, era obvio que él lo sabía, ¡él lo sabía! –

- ¡dímelo! ¡Naruto no te hagas el imbécil! – Le tome de la camiseta - ¡yo sé que sabes algo! – me miro atónito, nunca le había tratado así, ni siquiera le había citado jamás… pero que importaba… el dolor que tenía justo ahora en mi corazón se estaba haciendo insoportable-

- Sakura de verdad… que no lo sé – no pude mantenerme más en pie, las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y yo me sentí realmente patética… ¿Por qué no me decía nada?...

- por favor… Naruto dime ¿Dónde está? – le mire, el tenía la vista clavada en el cielo. La ira regreso a mí, era tan cobarde como para mirarme a los ojos y decirme la puta verdad –

- ¡vamos! ¡Que no querías regresar a lo que éramos antes! ¡si eres mi amigo! ¡Escúchame! – le atraque de la mandíbula con mi mano, para que me viera a los ojos, estaba furiosa más que furiosa, nunca me había sentido tan impotente y hecha una mierda – ¡deja de ser el imbécil en que te convertiste! ¡y dime la puta verdad! ¡ vienes y me dices que quieres ser mi amigos! ¡Y cuando más te necesito no eres capaz si quiera de verme a los ojos! ¡le necesito! ¡quiero ver a Sasuke! – me valió una mierda la amistad de Naruto si con ella conseguía ver a Sasuke… ya no me importaba me daba igual… - ¡si no me lo dices! ¡Jamás! ¡me oyes! ¡Jamás te perdonare la putada que me hiciste! – le solté con tanto odio que tembló –

- no digas eso… Sakura yo… no puedo… son cosas de Sasuke… - le había dado un golpe bajo al mencionar lo que había sucedido, pero no me importaba…los sentimientos que tenía por el estaban más que olvidados –

- también son los míos – el aplomo y la seguridad con que se lo dije, debió de haberlo convencido, porque de un momento para otro me indico que tomara lugar a su lado, soltó un suspiro y comenzó a hablar –

- Sasuke y yo nos hicimos amigos a los 15, cuando su hermano Itachi lo trajo, yo ya sabía que Itachi no era alguien confiable, era parte de una banda… pero cuando Sasuke llego… se metió en tantos jodidos problemas que Itachi un día le dio una paliza enfrente de todos – me mordí el labio inferior- fue cuando nos hicimos amigos, Sasuke en esos momentos estaba tan jodido como yo – dibujo una sonrisa rota entre sus labios- nos decidimos de la banda de Itachi cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de que sus hermano había cambiado, después de eso Itachi se mudó a Europa – me miro… él sabía que yo no entendía nada – Sakura ellos son los Uchiha , tienen muchísimas compañías en todo el mundo, son ricos, más que ricos, pero Sasuke una vez me dijo que estaba bajo la tutela de un tal Madhara, un imbécil, me dijo que sus padres iban en el mismo coche junto con él, cuando tuvieron el accidente, ellos murieron pero el salió ileso, según la policía los frenos se aflojaron – las lágrimas y los gimoteos se me habían vuelto incontrolables- según el testamento se sus padres él debe dirigir la compañía de Estados Unidos…. – me miro- probablemente este allá – ahogue un gemido de dolor- ¡pero no te preocupes! El siempre vuelve ¡lo prometo!, Madhara se lo lleva para enseñarle cosas o porque los empresarios quieren hablar con el hijo de los Uchiha ¡pero nada más! ¡sakura el siempre vuelve! – Tres meses… ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaría?- vamos no es para tanto… seguro que se olvidó de avisar – o seguro de que ni siquiera se acordó de mí, no sabía porque esa idea me parecía tan insoportable –

- vale lo entiendo… no necesitas decírmelo… soy otra chica mas para el – decirlo me había resultado tan horrible, las ganas de vomitar me golpearon con fuerza… no me quería creer que había caído en el juego de un estúpido niño rico… pero era la verdad, me había usado solo porque yo estaba dolida ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?... Pero debía esperármelo… Sasuke me lo había dicho desde el inicio…. Pero yo sin más sin darme cuenta había comenzado a confiar en el…-

- ¡no Sakura! – Se rasco la cabeza confundido- no sé qué pretenda Sasuke contigo… - suspiro- si tienes razón… aléjate de él, Sasuke nunca se toma a las chicas en serio y menos a alguien…

- como yo – me levante agotada… estaba cansada de todo, solo quería ir a mi habitación y perderme entre las sabanas…-

- te llevo a casa –

- no gracias, puedo ir sola –

Y de nuevo esta en aquel lugar oscuro del cual acaba de salir… no era igual al dolor de la traición de Naruto, era aún más potente, sínico y siniestro.

Pero a pesar de todo, lo que me había dicho Naruto de que el jamás se había interesado en ninguna chica me parecía una historia realmente estúpida, no me cabía en la cabeza que todo lo que él había hecho por mí no hubiese significado nada para el…

Dudaba de la palabras de Naruto, últimamente no era la persona en la que más confiaba, así que con una nueva esperanza que me infundio fuerzas, al día siguiente me levante desde temprano, dispuesta a ir a acampara delante de la puerta de Sasuke, si el estaba ahí, lo descubriría, incluso estaba dispuesta a quedarme merodeando los alrededores para ver si alguien más vivía en su departamento. Me convencí de que la idea no era tan descabellada pero al final termine refugiándome en el dicho de: circunstancias desesperadas necesitan medidas desesperadas, o algo así.

El día fue tremendamente aburrido nadie entraba ni salía, era como si realmente nadie estuviera viviendo ahí, incluso toque un par de veces y fingí ser un par de vendedores pero nada..

¿Y si Naruto tenía razón? ¿Sasuke realmente regresaría?

Al final del día hice un último intento toque furiosa la puerta del departamento, mi corazón palpito a mil por hora en el instante en el que el pomo de la puerta giraba…. La emoción me invadió pero cuando contemple aquellos ojos negros con expresión divertida y la mueca siniestra en los labios…. El dolor me invadió-

- oh! Quien será ahora?, la señorita que vende detergente o una que venda galletas para ayudar a las focas-

- ¿Dónde está? – eche una fugitiva mirada dentro de la casa… oh ahora era una loca histérica desquiciada – me miro divertido

- Sasuke no esta

- ¡porque demonios no me habías abierto? – le pique el pecho acusadoramente –

- quería ver cuanta insistencia había en una chica pecosa – bahh era un completo imbécil –

- muévete, voy a revisar si esta – no le creía ni una sola palabra –

- venga, Sasuke regresa en un mes – me mordí el labio –

- ¿es verdad? – el soltó un gruñido-

- no hagas eso – le mire confundida

- ¿hacer qué?

- sabes que mi hermano y yo compartimos carácter y gustos es chicas – parpadee confusa –

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- que Sasuke está más que flipado por ti – me sonroje – mira nada mas, te has sonrojado

- no es verdad – me defendí como tonta

- solo te digo que más te vale que no te consigas novio, y que ni se te ocurra lastimarlo – me aguante las carcajadas, ¿Cómo si yo pudiera lastimas a Sasuke?... baya… esto no tenía sentido –

- vale a cambio, más te vale que no le hagas desaparecer nunca más – le dije mientras me iba –

- trato hecho – gritó

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

P.V.O. Sasuke

Cuando baje del avión, estaba lloviendo a cantaros, pero realmente no me importaba, no me importo que el avión llegara media hora con retraso, ni que los imbéciles del avión hubieses perdido la mitad de las maletas de los pasajeros, por suerte las mías estaban completas, ni tampoco me importo cuando una de las aeromozas prácticamente me sugirió que fuéramos a un lugar más privado, ya que lo único que tenía en la cabeza era la cara que pondría Sakura cuando me viera… habían sido 5 meses… ¡5 meses!

Tome el primer taxi que vi, no tenía tiempo de ir a dejar las maletas a mi casa y mucho menos de ir a ver al imbécil de Naruto, lo único que quería era sentir el tacto de las manos de Sakura sobre mi piel…

Me sonroje de tan solo imaginarlo… bah hace dos meses que me había rendido a evitar pensar en ella, me había vuelto un idiota un idiota que flipaba por ella—

- por aquí está bien – me sentía como un perro mojado y abandonado. Saque las maletas como pude de la cajuela del taxi y las arrastre hasta la entrada de la casa de Tsunade, antes de tocar el timbre rece para que esa vieja loca no estuviera -

Espere 5 segundos antes de volver a tocar el timbre.

- vamos abre… vamos – susurre, cuando la puerta se abrió y me mostro a la persona que había dominado mi mente durante 5 meses fue mejor que cuando Itachi me había sacado de los internados.

Me quede ahí de pie, observándola, la recorrí con la mirada desde la punta de los pies hasta su cabello que ahora caía por debajo de sus hombros, sus labios que estaban entreabiertos, su nariz, las pequeñas pecas que la cubrían, sus ojos… verdes y asombrados-

- Sasu…ke – su voz era música para mis oídos, cruce el umbral de la puerta y sin más la abrase, sentí que el calor de su cuerpo invadía hasta el último poro de mi piel, enterré mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello y respire con fuerza… cerezo…-

- ¡tú! ¡eres un hijo de puta! ¡Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa? – Sakura peleo para que la soltara, llevo una de sus puños a mi quijada-

-¡qué demonios te pasa? – le grite-

- ¿Cuál es tu problema! ¡Crees que es gracioso largarte 5 meses? Sin llamar, sin decirme dónde estabas! ¡no fue nada divertido! ¡Creí… imagine un montón de cosas que te pudieron haber pasado! ¡Amenacé a Naruto! ¡por dios! ¡Sasuke no vuelvas a hacer eso! – me grito completamente histérica mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, cuando creí que ella me volvería a golpear, corrió de nuevo a mis brazos y dejo que la abrazara –

- lo siento, Sakura lo siento

Oh vamos Sasuke no seas idiota, no lo arruines con tus estúpidas palabras

La sensación de siseo volvió a mi lengua mucho más fuerte, mis dedos viajaron hasta los mechones de su cabello, hice que me mirara directamente a los ojos; fue en el preciso instante en el que volví a tocar sus labios cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella… la amaba…

Jadee cuando sus brazos recorrieron mi espalda, su lengua bailo con la mía, mis manos abandonaron su cuello y viajaron hasta su cintura, ya no era un beso inocente, Sakura deslizo sus manos por debajo de mi camisa mojada y yo deje que la mía volase directo a su trasero, sentí que la cabeza me explotaría, Sakura tenía la piel de sus manos demasiado suave, deslice mis labios por su cuello, ella hecho la cabeza hacia atrás para darme mayor libertad, no sé cómo la lleve a una de la paredes pero ya estaba acorralada… me sonrió, mientras me quitaba la chamarra y poco tiempo después la camiseta, a pesar de que solo estaba medio desvestido me sentía completamente desnudo ante sus ojos, que me miraban como si fuese algo comestible, trague pesado –

- parece que de nuevo vas a desmayarte – murmuro Sakura antes de llevar una de mis manos debajo de su camisa del uniforme –

- seguro que si – suspire, me perdí en sus labios una vez mas mientras intentaba quitarle la molesta camisa del uniforme y acto seguido liberarme del odioso bra negro que traía, solté un jadeo, esta chica era hermosa, se mordió el labio inferior y yo no pude imaginarme a otra persona más sexy que a ella, estaba completamente perdido desde el día en que la había visto, el siseo regreso mucho más fuerte, Sakura junto nuestros cuerpo para llevar sus labios a mi hombro desnudo, gemí, ella no iba a ser la única que me torturara, una de mis manos se quedó alrededor de su cintura por si intentaba huir y la otra fue directo a dar a sus bragas, ella gimió e intento alejarse pero yo no se lo permití…

- espera Sasuke ¿Qué ha…- le acaricie con mis dedos y volvió a gemir – basta – jadeo – yo no – volví a hacerlo – mierda – soltó de repente, sabía que se había gustaba pero eso no significaba que se hubiese rendido, dejo soltar sus jadeos en mi oído, una y otra vez, ya no lo soportaba, la lleve contra la mesa sus piernas rodearon mi cadera –

- espera Sasuke ten - me entrego un paquete metálico que ni siquiera me importaba de donde lo había sacado, arremetí contra ella besando cada parte de su cuerpo, sus pechos, su vientre, su cuello, ella era exquisita, me deshice del resto de su ropa y de la mía también, no podía soportarlo más, la necesitaba, ella jadeo cuando tome su mano entre la mía, sabía lo que había pasado en su primera vez y no quería que creyera que solo estaba teniendo sexo con ella… para mí eso se había vuelto mucho mas y de alguna manera me volvía loco y me aterraba, ella me regalo una dulce sonrisa, un fuerte mareo me agito cuando sentí una ligera succión en mi cuello, ¿acaso ella estaba haciendo lo que yo creía que hacia?

- listo – dijo en tono alegre- ha quedado bastante bien –murmuro- no sabía cómo hacerlo pero no fue tan difícil – parecía estar orgullosa del moretón que acababa de hacerme –

- ¿Qué has hecho? – se rio

- te marco

- ¿Qué?

- no quiero que nadie más toque lo que es mío – murmuro antes de menear sus caderas, ahogue un gemido en sus labios, cuando las oleadas de placer culminaron con lo que yo sentía eran un montón de fuegos artificiales en mi cabeza deje que la piel de Sakura me quemara por completo, todo lo que habíamos pasado había sido… no lo sé ¿Qué es más que perfecto?

Esa mañana desperté de nuevo entre un montón de cortinas rosas y los mismos rayos de luz que meses antes me habían segado volvieron a hacerlo, la mata de cabello rosa que se ocultaba entre mi pecho parecía inquieta-

- tardaste mucho en despertar – murmuro, mientras su aliento golpeaba contra mi pecho.

Verla ahí con el brillo en sus ojos, era lo único que yo podía pedir, solté un suspiro cuando la molesta sensación de querer decir algo se abarrotaba en mi lengua...-

- te amo – abrí los ojos como plato ¿!qué demonios le había dicho!

- ¿Qué? - ¡qué?, mierda! De repente no podía respirar, joder, sentía que me iba a morí ¿! Como demonios se me había escapado eso?. Ni siquiera planeaba decírselo-

- no ¡olvídalo! ¡yo no planeaba decírtelo! ¡mierda! ¡Olvídalo! – joder… me iba a levantar dispuesto a no lo sé, largarme a buscar una estúpida máquina del tiempo para…-

- Sasuke ¡cállate! – me tiro de nuevo a la cama- mírame- ¿Qué tan patético me veía en ese momento?... sus ojos reflejaban una ternura incontrolable- ¿lo dijiste en serio? – trague pesado-

- si – la mire con aplomo, mientras ella evaluaba si me respuesta había sido honesta o no, yo no podía quejarme de lo irreal de la situación, yo Sasuke Uchiha esta rezando porque la chica a la que amaba no me sacara a patadas de su vida solo por haberme enamorado y aprovechado de ella cuando literalmente mi mejor amigo la había tratado como la peor basura del mundo –

- vuélvelo a decir – suspire, acaricie su mejilla sonrojada

- te amo – escuchar esas palabras salir de mis labios me parecía simplemente extraño-

- así que Ino tenía razón, tu estás enamorado de mi… o como diría Itachi flipado – le mire con el ceño fruncido, para eso no era lo mismo pero si ella quería creerlo, por mi estaba bien, después tendría que patear el trasero de Itachi-

- basta de burlas – le dije

- más te vale Sasuke Uchiha que ninguna chica te ponga las manos en cima o si no te las veras con tu novia – le mire atónito- ya lo escuchaste, esto – señalo la marca que me había hecho la noche anterior en el cuello – te hace de mi propiedad, así que no quiero ver a ninguna pelirroja o alguna tipa de cabello azul marino merodeándote- en resumen Karin o Hinata-

- realmente eres posesiva – me mira sonrojada –

- un poco y ahora – me mordí el labio inferior-

- tengo que irme – necesitaba decirle algo a alguien rubio… - deje a Itachi creyendo que llegaría mmm ayer, probablemente piensa que me secuestraron – me miro con terror-

- ve antes de que tenga a la policía tocando mi puerta – le sonreí y después me fui tan rápido como pude, no sin antes robarme una foto de su espejo… esta no moriría en el agua.

Caminar por las calles de Konoha antes de recibir la mayor paliza de tu vida no era nada agradable, había tenido dos meses para pensar en lo que le diría a Naruto cuando lo tuviese enfrente pero nada sonaba lo bastante convincente…

- puahj – las palabras de Sakura se me habían pegado. Toque el timbre e inmediatamente Naruto ya me estaba ahogando con un abrazo-

- me enamore de Sakura – solté sin mas-

Continuara !...

.-*.-*.-.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.

Hellloooouuuuu! Hey! Hola! Hey! Hao! Hi! Konichiwa!

Bueno debo avisarles unas cosillas:

1.- estamos en el tramo final solo un capitulo mas y doy por terminado este fic

2.- Seguiré hasta terminar los fic s de ROMEO TO JULIET mi fiel amiga que sufrió un colapso y dejara de escribir jajá nah me los dejo

3.- si no les gusta os invito a dejarme un comentario bueno o malo, ambos me ayudan!

4.- estoy tan feliz de que me han acompañado en tantos capítulos! Los adoro!

Ohhh ya vena la serie como conocí a vuestra madre la verdad está muy buena!


End file.
